Reversal
by IceyKrystal
Summary: Its been seven years, and the Prince meets Farah again and GUESS WHAT? She got a boyfriend! OC/FARAH, OC/KAILEENA,KAILEENA/PRINCE, FARAH/PRINCE ACTION! Lots of drama! EDITED! SEQUEL UP
1. Homecoming

_A/N: So this is my first fanfic, I would love to hear any critiques! Its set during T2T, basically this story is about how Farah has found another man in her life, how would the Prince cope with this new development? Would he move on with Kaileena or would play tug-o-war with Farah! I made a lot of changes from T2T to this, the Prince basically is the same in appearance as in T2T, Kaileena is the same as the one from WW, and Farah is the same as in T2T, but I made it so that her hair is put down, better at fighting, and so on. The scene changers in this story are indicated with (...). Please read and review it! I WANT to know your opinions, and whether you like my idea or not so I know whether I should just dump this idea. Oh by the way I am terrible at grammar! Enjoy :)_

_A/N: If anyone already read this story before the edited version, then I suggest not to read it again, its not that different from the original._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Persia.**

Chapter 1: Homecoming

_The Edited Version_

Kaileena looked into the water that caressed the boat as she stood across from the Prince. This Prince had saved her life, and made her believe in herself. Maybe there is more to life besides the inevitable fate that traveled with her. She looked at him again, is she finally feeling love? His back is turned to her seeming to be in deep thought, but she smiled behind it because he didn't know how much she appreciated him for caring about her. How the first time he kissed her, and she remembered it still now, the warmth that filled her body when he touched her. Yes, she thought he definitely did give hope to her.

However, a sudden wisp of smoke reached up her nostrils, and she pulled her eyes from the Prince to look at the surroundings._ Smoke! _The buildings on land are engulfed with flames. _Babylon is on fire! _She glanced back at the Prince, and he frantically searched for the source of the fire while screaming out about his home. At that moment a huge boulder of flames crashed into their ship shattering everything. Kaileena is tossed harshly into the water hitting her head on the dismembered pieces of wood temporarily losing her vision, and she felt pain coursing through her body. She tried to reach the Prince, but he is slipping into unconsciousness she wanted to yell, and plea for him to wake up. But, she's utterly helpless as there's too much pain through her body.

The next thing Kaileena remembered is being harshly handled by several sets of rough hands, and going in and out of consciousness, the only thing Kaileena could hear is the Prince crying out to her. She smiled slightly, at least he is alive she thought. But at the same time she could have avoided this if she would have just paid attention to her surroundings, however she was too busy being infatuated with the Prince.

...

On a high perch, a shocked man had seen this shipwreck. After witnessing the disaster, the tall broad shouldered man ran feverishly down the stairs from his perch. When his body moved people could see the multiple scars that decorated his body showing that he is experienced beyond his youthful age of 25. His black hair is short and matched the black goatee on his face. A handsome man with dark eyes that if one can see it knew his personality. His eyes glinted that he is a humorous being, showing passion and loyalty all at the same time in him. His body gracefully swayed around pillars that had been tainted with a smoky color, but what is the most striking about this person is that in his eyes, the way he ran, and fought it all told that he is a determined man. The weapons that are strapped on his back are odd, yet has simple deadly designs to them, it's a twin set of weapons that resembles somewhat of two short scythes. The wooden handles of the weapons are about a feet long at the tip of the wooden handles are steel blades that is about a feet long, and it curved inwards or outwards depending on how he held the weapons. Those aren't the only weapons this person has on him, at the side of his lanky legs are about five circular disks made out of steel that can be thrown. As he ran down the stairs to approach his destination, it would be hard for any bystander to know what status he held, because he wore nothing expensive. He simply wore black pants that are slightly loose allowing him to find freedom in movement. This person likes freedom, he wore simple sandals, and barely a shirt to cover his chest, it showed his many scars but also a nicely built muscular body. The only item that looked somewhat expensive on him is his gauntlets; made of steel it didn't extend past his knuckles, but reached the middle of his forearms.

Finally he hopped down the last set of stairs, and walked to a place that had recently been ravaged by invaders, however his partner, and him had been able to rescue the people that were attacked. As he walked to the place, he saw his partner. She is bandaging a person that they had rescued from the attackers; he is amused to say the least. This woman is a fiery person, most of the time they spent their time bickering with each other, but at the same time she showed so much compassion. Right now she had just fought off merciless invaders, and now she is smiling comforting people with her soft touch and voice. Calling her a beauty would be an understatement; she wore a belly cut shirt that exposed her sculpted abdomen, and a red skirt that hugged all her curves. Her hair is black and straight reaching all the way down to her elbow, also on the top of her head is a golden circlet that tied some of her hair back, yet her hair still is down. Even though the reason she tied some of her hair back was to keep it from blocking her eye sight, there still is a bang that would come across her face, but it didn't seem bother her much.

"Farah" He finally said, the beauty looked up, but she still continued to bandage the person with one knee on the ground.

"What is it?" She asked quietly as she began to finish bandaging, the man walked closer to her.

"I just saw a ship trying to get to the port, but it was smashed with a boulder" He told her as she finished bandaging and the victim walked away, this time Farah looked at him wide eyed.

"Really? You think anyone on that ship survived?" She seemed more amused than concerned.

"I don't know, I doubt anyone would have survived something like that even if they did, they would probably be killed by the invaders." He said almost sorrowfully like he felt sorry for those people. Farah stood up, and collected her bow strapping it across her shoulder.

"Arjun, do you want to go and see if there is anyone alive?" She said looking into his eyes knowing that he was contemplating on whether he should go. If he did want to go she would be by his side, as always. Arjun hated it when she looked at him in the eyes like that, it's been almost a year, and yet he couldn't help, but cringe when she looked at him in the eyes.

"No, besides what were they thinking coming here? Didn't they hear that Babylon was being torn apart?"

"Maybe they are in the same situation we are in?" She asked, and Arjun smirked.

"I highly doubt that." He answered as he turned around to leave.

_A/N: Yeah I know Kaileena and Prince seem weak, but that's part of the story! Other than that, and some other key moments, most of the story is different than T2T. Plus review PLEASE! I want to know if I should continue! _


	2. United

_A/N: The bold words are the Dark Prince's thoughts._

_A/N: I'm going to try to be accurate with the name titles in here because I found it odd that there is Maharajah and Farah is called Princess. So I did some research and found some new interesting words, here are the definitions:_

_Raja: Indian King_

_Rani: Indian Queen_

_Maharajkumari: High Indian Princess, literally means daughter of Maharajah._

_Rajkumari: Indian Princess, literally means daughter of Raja._

_Varun: Hindi for Water God_

_Sita: Hindi for a reincarnation of Lakshmi and the symbol of a perfect chaste wife._

_Vallari: Hindi for cluster of blossoms._

_Hindustan: A term that described Ancient India by Indians and Persians alike because before India was comprised of a bunch of different kingdoms._

_Dasta: Hindi for Squad._

_A/N: I tried looking for the correct word for Prince in Farsi (Persian Language) but I didn't find anything so it stays as Prince. Yea that whole "Maha" thingy at the beginning of a title means "High" like "High King", but the other royal people in my story are not going to be considered "High". _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Persia.**

Chapter 2: United

_The Edited Version_

Anger is the emotion that consumed the Prince because all he thought about is the destruction of his home and how he had failed to protect it. He wanted to shriek and cry, but he couldn't since someone had to pay for all of this, so he would ravage everything in sight to get to his goal. Rushing into battle without regard for his own health he killed till there would be blood covering every inch of his body. Gripping his blade till his knuckles turned white, he slashed the throat of his enemy, and the blood from the throat spluttered all over his shoulder. **Good job, but remember you have to hurry up to the Vizier! Don't foolishly keep going into battle! **The Prince grunted, now he has an annoying voice in his head.

...

Farah and Arjun raced from building top to another, for a while they had been following this mysterious stranger. Since spotting him in the battlefield, he has continuously surprised the couple. He killed everything in view, but he is alone and he didn't need anyone. He seemed too dangerous to deal with, but there was something that made Arjun very concerned when Farah said she wants to follow him.

"Raja Varun brought Rajkumari Vallari an exotic cat for her birthday that day, and Rani Sita was soo angry! We all heard her yelling at Raja Varun! After she screamed at him, Raja Varun was still clueless." Arjun said while laughing as he remembered his time for serving in his kingdom. Farah was amused by his stories of humor while at such dire times, he always knew how to make her smile, like she is doing now.

"And then what happened to the poor cat?" She asked in between gasps of laughing, as she leaped from another roof.

"That stupid cat, we literally had to watch out for it all day. One day it got stuck in a tree we started to climb the tree, but then that cat jumped to another tree then to another, it went on all day, and by the end of the day we were all tired." He told her while running, when he looked back at her and she was genuinely laughing. A big smile widened across Arjun's face that made him stand there and stare at Farah. How long has it been since she last laughed like that, it amazed Arjun how she could be so innocent and cheery in times that is so awful for her. After a while Farah noticed that he is staring at her, and she stopped laughing but kept her smile pasted on her face.

"What is it -" She was interrupted when the building started to shake, and she fell into a sitting position on top of the building.

"Farah!" Arjun rushed across the building to her, and lent her a hand to stand up. They looked from their building, and saw the mysterious man fighting again. He swung his blades with such precision to kill that it made Farah scared to watch, he fought with so much disregard for his own well being. However, no matter how great of a swordsman this man is, there are simply too many enemies for him to fight to survive. Farah knew she should just forget about him, and leave this fool; he probably deserved what he got for how he is fighting. But, there is something that pulled at Farah when she looked upon this mysterious man, she didn't know what it is, she saw something in him. She felt sympathy for him. A part of her knew she's a lot like him, and knew that he is just lost. The only thing she wanted to do is go down to him, help him, and to comfort him...Arjun gripped Farah's hand and tugged her to look at him.

"Farah, the buildings are falling down, and there are too many enemies to handle, we have to leave." Farah looked at him and then down to the stranger again. "I'm sorry, but we have to go." He squeezed her hand a little, and she looked back at Arjun then nodded. But, before she left she looked at the stranger again, and saw an enemy him behind ready to strike him then she lifted her bow shooting at the enemy behind him. After, she saw the arrow go through the enemy she hesitated then ran off to the direction Arjun went to.

...

The Prince saw the arrow go through the enemy's throat, only one person came up in his mind and in his heart when he saw this. "Farah!" He yelled, but he didn't see anyone. Was he losing his mind? Did he see things or is it that Farah is really here in Babylon! Most likely she isn't, but when he looked at the arrow. He felt a sting in his heart as he looked at it, old memories came up in his mind, but she wouldn't remember it. He became angry again; his mind is playing tricks on him. It had been seven years since he last saw Farah. With Farah in mind he started fighting again, he is almost in tears, but his rage took over.

...

Kaileena woke up groggily as she looked at her surroundings of a cellar that had brick walls all around her, and her hands were tied up on the wall. She shivered instinctively when she thought about her time while she was unconscious of dreams, or rather visions. These visions were of her death, she thought the Prince had changed this fate, but it seems that it's another fate for her. She felt discouraged by this, it seemed that if she dodged one fate another took its place. But, one thing stuck out in her thoughts, the Prince. She wondered what he's doing, and is he thinking about her? She knew he needed her help, she tried to envision him in her mind. He would be fighting to stay alive at this moment, she thought. Then she saw him in a puddle of vision that showed him fighting. She willed herself to him trying to come closer to him. Before she knew it, she stood nearly three feet away from the Prince; she opened her eyes and saw the Prince fighting like a savage. She looked down at her wrists, and they were not bound anymore, smiling because she had successfully teleported away. Rushing to the Prince's side she took out her blades and slashed mercilessly at the enemies, and finally the Prince noticed her presence. At first he didn't move just stood in one place, and then he went forward and hugged Kaileena.

"Kaileena, I thought I had lost you..." He began as he squeezed her tightly, and Kaileena looked at him smiling. She pulled his face towards hers, and gave him a passionate kiss.

...

"I think we should ally ourselves with him." Farah said through gasps as she ran with Arjun, when she said this Arjun turned and looked at her suspiciously.

"You mean that madman that will one day kill himself, and the people he is with. That guy, he's who you want to ally with." Farah didn't appreciate his sarcasm, and she stopped running. Seeing her fold her arms with a scowl on her pretty face, Arjun stopped also and sighed.

"He is exceptionally terrific in battle, and he seems to have a legitimate goal -"

"Legitimate goal? And how would you know this? What if he is one of the Vizier's henchmen? -"

"He isn't that!" Farah screamed cutting him off; even she is surprised of herself for how much she is defending this man so furiously. She just couldn't take it anymore from Arjun, he continuously took shots at the stranger, and she felt he was defenseless.

"Like I said before, how would you know? Don't tell me Maharajkumari that you somehow got a power that can tell you who someone is just by looking at them. Truly, you are being naive." Every word Arjun said had hurt Farah, and she clenched her fists looking down. He called her "Maharajkumari" he only used it when he was being sarcastic; she tried to deny his hurtful words, and deny those sudden feelings for the stranger. While Arjun was still on his rant, Farah didn't want him to know that she was crying, she wondered if she is really being naive?

Arjun stopped talking when noticed a tear fall from Farah's lowered face, he felt a tug in his heart, and maybe he went to far this time. He couldn't take it when she cried, especially when its him that caused her to cry. The feeling that he had hurt her caused a deep burning sensation inside, making him want to scream out loud. Sympathy written on his face he put his hand on her shoulder, but she pushed him away, and he looked into her watery eyes. "I'm sorry." He breathed as he looked into her eyes, but all he received is a fist to the face. Stepping back and clutching his nose, Farah looked up at him bitterly, and she turned around trying to run away from him. But, Arjun ran after her grabbing her forearm pushing her against a wall and forcing her to look at him. "I told you that I'm sorry what more do you want me to say to you? Please stop crying Farah." He told her through gritted teeth trying hard to not cry, as she tried to avert her gaze from him while still fighting him. "Stop Farah." Finally, she figured out that she couldn't fight him and she stopped fighting him but she still refused to look at him. They stood inches away from one another for a long pause, nobody saying a word or moving. "You think I didn't see how you looked at him." He whispered with his head down, Farah looked at him wide-eyed in shock.

"Is that what this is all about? You think I would replace you with him?" She asked curiously, no longer angry, but Arjun looked up with a stern expression and walked away from her.

"Not quite." He replied casually as he walked along the roof, Farah suddenly felt extremely terrible about how she is treating Arjun.

"Arjun" She said walking close to him tugging at his shoulder for him to look at her. "I would never leave you even if my life depended on it. You have proven to be my only partner in everything, why would I leave you if you were the one person that keeps me going. I would give up my life -"

"Don't say that." Arjun whispered cutting her off while looking at her in the eyes; there was no more anger between the two of them. "You already said enough." He replied jokingly, and Farah smiled pulling him into a hug. "Besides I would probably give my life for you it is my duty-"

"Now you don't say that!" She retorted pulling out of the hug and pushing him gently, while Arjun smiled.

"But, its true!" Arjun laughed, trying to block the punches Farah threw at him.

"I don't care! If you end up dying then I would die here also, I can't go on without you!" She laughed amusingly, while he laughed also.

...

It had been a while after their fight that Farah and Arjun began to travel again with fresh minds, and deciding if the mysterious man still lived they would ally with him if he proved trustworthy. Farah had been looking down the streets, when she heard a piercing voice in the air saying "Farah!" That voice is not Arjun's, it had so much desperation in it and false hope, but it felt so familiar. She turned towards voice, and she saw the mysterious stranger standing, looking at her like she is a ghost. But she wondered how did this man know her name? She looked at Arjun, and he too seemed just as skeptical as her.

"How do you know my name?" Farah finally uttered trying hard to hide her nervousness; oddly the stranger seemed to be just as nervous as her and was caught off guard.

"Uhh, I heard of you! Yes the brave Maharajkumari from Hindustan in Babylon to avenge her people." He made it up, and Farah tried hard to suppress a smile or laugh. She lifted an eyebrow and looked at him amused, this might be fun she thought.

"And who did you hear this from?" She asked playfully loving every moment that he struggled to make up a lie.

"Everyone seems to be talking about your caring heart." He replied, Farah really wanted to smile now!

"Oh I must be quite popular -"

"Yes yes you are popular Farah, however who are you?" Arjun interjected himself in, which Farah nor the Prince liked as Arjun stepped in front of Farah protectively. The Prince narrowed his eyes at Arjun, anger searing back into the Prince's blood as he saw another man with Farah.

"I am the Prince of Persia, I just came back from a voyage, and now I have to stop all of this by killing the Vizier." The Prince replied truthfully, and sympathy poured into Farah's eyes.

"You sure picked the wrong time to leave your home." Arjun replied sarcastically, and the Prince flashed an annoyed look.

"And who are you?" The Prince asked somewhat impatiently, as Arjun puffed his chest out in pride.

"I am Farah's savior." The Prince scoffed, if anyone was going to be Farah's savior it was _himself_. "In truth I am Arjun from Jaipur, Hindustan. I serve Raja Varun as Lieutenant of Third Dasta, and I was sent here by Rani Sita to retrieve her sister, Maharajkumari Farah. Subsequently, the only way for Farah to escape is to defeat the Vizier." Arjun explained, and the Prince nodded his understanding.

"And who is she?" Farah quipped in pointing out Kaileena in the background, and the Prince looked at her and smiled, he didn't know what to say.

"She is Kaileena, I saved her, and she came with me to Babylon." The Prince explained as smoothly as he could.

"Oh, so you're like her savior?" Arjun asked sarcastically, the Prince rolled his eyes.

"Greetings." Kaileena said, she's actually quite shy in front of new people so she kept to herself mostly.

"Well, I guess its time for us to leave." Farah said as she and Arjun started to walk off.

"Wait!" Both Farah and Arjun turned around to the Prince. **What the hell are you doing? They were leaving so we can continue to the Vizier. **"Why don't we travel together? Since we are going to the same place." He offered, and Farah looked at Arjun for an answer. **What is wrong with you, already we have one person lagging us behind now you want to travel with these two idiots.**

"Well, there is the thing that you're a Persian -"

"That's not a good excuse! We're in Babylon!" Farah argued with Arjun, and he folded his arms while rolling his eyes.

"I guess so." He replied dryly.

"Yes, Prince we would love it if you and Kaileena would come along with us." Farah offered cheerfully as she walked with Arjun. "But I warn you we move pretty fast." She winked. **Who does she think she is? You have a crush on her don't you? You already have that whore next to you now you want another one...I would hate to see what you would do if you became king.**


	3. Divided

_A/N: Omg! I got a review! Thank you so much! I appreciate that you like to read this story! Yea I guess I do take a long time to upload, but I promise that it will take no longer than ten days. Enjoy._

_A/N: Also the bold words are the Dark Prince, and italic is the Prince talking to the Dark Prince._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Persia**

Chapter 3: Divided

_The Edited Version_

It pained the Prince to see Farah with Arjun, and for some reason it seemed that she is completely oblivious of how he felt for her. Arjun and Farah were not touching each other or kissing, but the way they looked at each other made the Prince sick and jealous. She looked at Arjun as if he were the only man in this world that mattered to her. Every time she would smile and laugh with Arjun it felt like a dagger had just been thrown at the Prince's heart. The Prince wanted to tear a part their relationship so badly, he would have to prove to Farah that he is better suited for her. **Quit thinking that woman! If she already found someone else why do you keep looking back to her with hope! She probably thinks you are a coward**. _Shut your mouth_. **Why?** **Because it's the truth? **_No! She just doesn't know what's right for her..Oh my poor Farah it's been seven long years._** What about Kaileena? You have been ignoring her ever since you saw Farah**. The Prince looked back at Kaileena. _No, I've been with her_. **You only went close to her in an attempt to make Farah jealous! **_I can't be everywhere at this moment! _**And you claim to be my better half...**

"I think we should stop here for awhile and rest." Farah said as she looked over the landscape, which is barren but free from enemies. It is an old courtyard with ruined buildings surrounding a tiny circular piece of land that is filled with green grass and plants.

"Perfect timing, I am hungry!" Arjun shouted his agreement as he playfully picked up Farah and slung her over his shoulder, the Prince squinted. Laughing while Farah protested, Arjun plopped Farah underneath a tree to enjoy the shade.

"What was that for?" Farah protested, and she got a mischievous grin from Arjun that made her blush. Arjun picked apples from the tree and sat down next to Farah. The Prince was thoroughly disgusted while looking upon the couple and clenched his fists. "Oh Prince and Kaileena! Come there's plenty of space for everyone!" Farah invited after seeing the both of them. Gingerly, The Prince and Kaileena sat next to them in the shade and observed the couple. Everyone except the Prince ate the apples; while eating the apples Farah and Arjun exchanged collective banter with each other, which made Kaileena, laugh and made the Prince glare.

"Raja Varun was great that day! When he found out Rani Sita had given birth to a son, he gave everybody a raise!" Arjun exclaimed to Farah as he took another bite of an apple, while Farah rolled her eyes.

"Marvelous indeed, I remember that day when my sister was in pain while he celebrated like a drunk buffoon!" Farah said sarcastically and Arjun began to choke on his apple.

"Well, at least he was happy." Arjun countered after he stopped choking.

"You know he so was drunk that he fell down a flight of stairs holding a baby donkey!" Arjun and Kaileena began to bust out laughing; Kaileena had food in her mouth. "Why was he even holding a donkey?" Farah asked when she looked at the laughing Arjun.

"I am not completely sure but I think it was along the lines of a bet. Something about holding a donkey and dancing to prove you're not that drunk." Arjun said in amusement, and Farah sighed. "Obviously he failed." Arjun smiled.

"Stupid." Farah said shaking her head.

"It seems you two have a lot of tales together." Kaileena piped in as both Farah and Arjun looked at her.

"Of course we do, but I'm sorry we get sort of carried away." Arjun apologized to Kaileena, and Farah nodded her agreement.

"Yes we are sorry, please tell us some tales from your homeland, Kaileena, what place exactly are you from?" Farah urged Kaileena to speak.

"Uh.." Kaileena struggled with an answer as she looked down and gave a sidelong look to the Prince.

"She is from a island." The Prince answered for Kaileena, it was the first he talked during their time under the shade. When he spoke Farah looked at him, and he almost stopped breathing. It felt like she knew he was there all this time, and had waited for him to speak so she could see through his soul.

"Named?" Arjun asked somewhat suspiciously.

"Cyprus." The Prince breathed trying hard to not have his voice crack as Farah looked in his eyes, there is so much he wanted to say to Farah, but he couldn't if Arjun is around.

"I've heard of the place, I never been to a island before, I wonder how it is to live there? Did you go to the beaches often?" Farah replied but she kept her eyes on the Prince, and he wondered why. He could feel a bead of sweat falling from his forehead as the tension between him and Farah intensified. For a while nobody said anything as Farah and the Prince stared at each other, neither knew what exactly was going on but for some reason there was a bond between them. The air around the both of them grew thick, and it seemed they needed each other to keep breathing. Sensing the growing tension between the Prince and Farah, Arjun cleared his throat trying to break the moment.

"So how did you two meet?" Arjun said irritably breaking the moment of Farah and the Prince.

"Do we have to discuss this right now? My home is on fire!" The Prince snapped with anger, he wasn't angry about his home at the moment. He's angry because Arjun broke his moment with Farah; so intense were their moment that it felt like he was engaging in intercourse with Farah.

"Don't raise your voice at me -"

"I agree with Prince, we should stop doing idle talk and keep going." She agreed cutting Arjun off still looking at the Prince, and the Prince bit his bottom lip.

"Farah! Don't let him drag you down with him." Arjun snapped venomously at Farah which shocked Farah as Arjun stood up glaring at her.

How dare you talk to her like that!" The Prince glared as he stood up in front of Farah looking intently at Arjun.

"Our business has nothing to do with you." Arjun answered coldly, and Farah stood in between Arjun and the Prince.

"Stop arguing! Besides I think we should move on because I feel that this is all my fault." Arjun was shaking his head in denial as Farah said those words. The Prince's face twisted in confusion.

"Its not your fault-"

"It is!" Farah came to the Prince and held his hand in hers looking at him in the eyes, and the Prince held his breath. "If it wasn't for our Vizier then your home wouldn't be in ruins." She said with sympathy written on her face, the Prince wanted to hold her, or brush her hair. He wanted to speak, but the words didn't come out of his mouth.

"Stop." Arjun said. Farah turned to him and he looked at her with a stone gaze.

"And if I hadn't been caught up in all this you wouldn't have to be here." She said looking at him, and the anger flew away from Arjun.

"No, it was fate that brought us together."

The Prince wanted to punch Arjun in the face when he said that. **I am sorry to interrupt your moment with Farah, Prince. But, if you would pay attention to the task at hand! Then you would know that we are going to get attacked, and we are surrounded. **The Prince looked around wide eyed, and Kaileena followed suit. He could see dark shadows moving around their camp, as he and Kaileena tensed. Finally, Farah and Arjun followed what Kaileena and Prince were doing. The sand monsters circled around them, there is no way to escape for anyone. Farah got her bow out taking steps to be a few feet away from the group and shoot her targets. While, Farah was aiming and shooting, Arjun would stay in close proximity near Farah to protect her. Kaileena however, is much more skilled in fighting with her enhanced powers allowing her to fight extremely well with her two blades slicing through enemies like butter. Also, she could teleport out of any danger that comes to her. Kaileena is a well-versed fighter in any perspective, the Prince would usually stay by her side as a partner, but she really didn't need a partner. So, when the Prince looked at the duo of Farah and Arjun he became jealous again. Farah is exceptionally more skilled with the bow than he previously remembered, she picked enemies off that came too close to her, but also the ones that are behind Arjun to alert him. As for Arjun, with a cover like Farah's arrows he seemed invincible. Swinging his odd weapons with such precision that it amazed the Prince, and he hated to say it but he is impressed with Arjun. While Arjun was fighting off his attackers, an arrow soared past his neck, and almost cleaved his head off. Shocked he looked back to Farah, and she returned him a helpless grin.

"You almost killed me!" Arjun protested.

"Pfft, you moved in the way of my arrow, I never miss." She smiled back, and Arjun grinned while shaking his head helplessly.

The Prince became furious over this exchange between the two, it used be Farah, and his moment! The Prince couldn't take it anymore; he took one more glance at Kaileena slaughtering everything in her sight, and moved towards Farah and Arjun.

Arjun was surprised to see the Prince leave his post to come to Farah and his spot. The Prince moved in an almost savage like motion killing everything with no mercy in sight, it was frightening for Arjun to watch the Prince. Before he knew it the Prince was side by side with him, this made Arjun confused. He looked at Kaileena and saw she is doing fairly well on her own, but she is alone why didn't the Prince stay with her? Blocking a shot from the beast, Arjun got an unexpected surprise when he felt an elbow connecting to the back his head. This blow sent Arjun falling on the floor, his weapons out of his grasps as he clutched his head, and he could hear Farah's cry for him. The next thing he remembered is being roughly stood on his wobbly legs, and then he saw the Prince facing him. As soon as he could get his vision in check he sent his balled up fist to the face of the Prince sending him sprawling on the floor. The Prince stood up immediately clutching his bloody nose in anger, and just as he got up Farah ran towards him tending his bleeding nose.

"Why did you hit him?" Farah asked incredulously to Arjun, as the Prince glared at him.

"He hit me!" Arjun yelled back at her as he noticed she was paying more attention to the Prince.

"For god's sake! It was an accident. He even helped you up!" Farah replied back venomously, the Prince had a smug look on his face. Arjun wondered if Farah saw what he saw in the Prince.

"I can't work with this jerk!" Arjun yelled as he threw his hands up in defeat, and turning to look at Kaileena battling alone. This woman, Arjun mused worked the hardest out of everyone, yet she barely spoke. Then he looked at the Prince next to Farah, and he smirked. Arjun left his spot and ran towards Kaileena, and connected a few combos with his weapons taking down two opponents. Kaileena looked at him, partly amused that he came to her side.

"I don't need your protection." She replied through curled lips of a smile, and Arjun smiled back.

"Please, even the best fighters trip with mistakes, and they will always need someone to help them up." Arjun said back, as he bowed making Kaileena smile more.

"Very well." She answered curtly. They fought side by side, sometimes even connected combos with each other, Arjun had to admit that by her looks he would have never guessed how good of a fighter she is. Arjun also is happy that he is far from that poisonous Prince, at this moment he could care less of Farah, let her rot with the Prince. Immediately, as he thought it he wanted to take it back. It isn't her fault somehow the Prince was turning them against each other. A monster finally escaped from Kaileena deathblows, and started to run. But, Kaileena caught sight of it running away, and she began to chase after it as Arjun watched her. The monster ran for his life from Kaileena, and ran into a building, which Kaileena followed.

"Kaileena!" Arjun called after her, but she didn't listen with a shrug Arjun looked back at Farah doing well in the battle then he followed Kaileena. As he caught up to Kaileena, she killed the last monster in the building before Arjun had raised his weapons. "Well that was useless." Arjun replied casually, as Kaileena saw him.

"I told you -" She was cut of by a big explosion outside, with the sound of buildings crushing and falling. It was not the building they were in, as they ran outside together. They discovered to their dismay a huge hole in the ground with Farah and Prince missing.

"Farah!" Arjun yelled as they approached the hole, and he looked into it seeing only pitch-blackness. "Farah!" He yelled again.

"I'm here!" Farah yelled back, and Arjun sighed in relief.

"How are you going to come out?" Kaileena asked.

"We can't, it would be too difficult." The Prince replied grimly.

"Then what are we going to do?" Arjun asked sternly as he crossed his arms.

"Listen we are going to have to split into two groups -"

"No! I do not trust you with Farah!" Arjun interjected against the Prince, not liking the idea of the Prince spending any more time with Farah, especially alone time.

"Arjun, we have to." Farah said trying to soothe Arjun.

"I don't care, I will come down there -"

"Self absorbed -Idiot." The Prince said offhandedly which made Arjun furious.

"Is your nose still bloody, Prince?" Arjun asked curtly underlined with anger.

"The moment I get my hands on you-"

"Stop fighting!" Both Kaileena and Farah screamed together.

"We are going to split up, and that is final! Prince and I have been discussing and we both decided that this tunnel would lead us to the Palace, so we will meet Kaileena and you there! You got it?" Farah said sternly, while Arjun muttered under his breath. "You got it?" She asked again more intently.

"Yes." Arjun sighed.


	4. Guilt

_A/N: Yay! I guess some people are reading my story I would love to read any comments! Anyway I decided to write up two chapters at the same time because I want to have equal focus on all four characters, and yea maybe these two chapters might seem a little repetitive, but I'm trying to develop the bonds. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Persia**

Chapter 4: Guilt

_The Edited Version_

"I've heard a lot of stories about Persians, such as the Persian conquest of Babylon." Farah was hesitant at first to talk to the Prince, but after a while she became confident in herself. Throughout her conversation she tried to cover up her hesitancy by acting casual, yet at the same time to make it clear that she knew well of _his _people, and their exploitations.

"The original Babylonians welcomed us with open arms. It was very peaceful." The Prince countered defending himself of her opposing views of his people. However, he could not deny how queasy he felt when she would drill at him like this, it was confusing because sometimes she seems to be interested at the same time she is distant with him. **Oh please, stop drooling over her. Obviously, she is quite disgusted of you as I am at this moment. Why aren't you picking up the pace? **_I am_. **No, you're not! You have been engaging in nonsense babble with this woman for the past five hours! This is torture. **

"Of course." She said casually, a little too casual for her fiery attitude. The Prince snapped his gaze on Farah, it's almost completely pitch black in these tunnels, but there were cracks in the tunnels that allowed the moonlight to show through. In this moonlight he saw Farah in a totally new light, she walks with confidence in herself that she can accomplish anything. Her independence is something very new to the Prince, but there is something else that he saw in her that made him remember of his old Farah. **You're drooling again**..._Shut up_. She is still a curious woman, and somewhat retained her innocence from all the hardships she went through. She walked a few feet beside him, and the bluish moonlight would make her skin glow allowing her face to soften into a more romantic look, yet she is guarded. Still confused by her answer while feeling bold he reached out grabbing Farah's arm, and turning her to face him.

"What do you mean by saying _of course_?" He said to her firmly, only an inch away from her shocked face, however her face immediately pasted a scowl. **Yes finally shut her up!**

"Let go of me!" She said, still not breaking the eye contact as he began to grin.

"Why? Do you think I would take advantage of you because I'm Persian -"

"No, I never said that about your kind! Stop twisting my words, but if you do plan on doing on something like that then you should think about the person you want to act upon. I am quite the fighter." She threatened which was ineffective to the Prince, and he almost laughed gripping her arm tighter.

"I am not impressed by your threat-"

"You wouldn't do it!" She accused him, as her eyes became softer.

"How would you know?" He asked finding this whole exchange interesting, as she is showing both softness and fierceness.

"Because I know you." She contested, and the Prince almost lost his breath, does she remember some parts of their adventure together? "You are honorable, not a cold blooded killer. Your actions and personality speak of a selfish being, yet I see that you are hurt in your eyes." She explained as she intensely looked in his blue eyes, and the Prince gulped. "You are hurt, and for everything that you have done you wish you could change, but you cannot." By the end of her observation she was whispering within a few centimeters from the Princes face, her hands on his chest, and never breaking eye contact. Until after a few moments of silence the Prince broke eye contact, and let go of Farah's arm. When this happened Farah noticed that the Prince's hand is heavily scratched from the fall. Eyeing it intently, she saw the Prince quickly walking to the tunnel as he did once before, until he noticed she's not following him.

"We have to keep going." He stated as he stood in front of her, still refusing to make eye contact. **Aww..Even when she was asking for it! You are such a coward!**

"I think we should call it a night." She stated and the Prince crossed his arms across his chest. **Ohh she's asking again!**

"Wrong, we should keep going, we have no time to waste." He told her impatiently, but Farah wasn't listening to it.

"Do you want to fight the Vizier tired?" She said sarcastically, and the Prince sighed. **She's got a point**. _Didn't I tell you to shut up?_

"I'm not tired, I should just leave you-"

"Then leave." She retorted looking at him fiercely, and the Prince became quiet. "I mean it, leave me." She shooed, but the Prince didn't budge, instead he took a step forward. He remembered seven years ago when he left her, and he remembered how much it did hurt him to think about that moment of letting her go. Instinctively, he reached to his chest where he kept Farah's amulet, but it wasn't there.

"I can't." He admitted, and there was a mixture of emotions on Farah's face, her eyes almost looked as if she is pleading with him.

"Why?" She asked, there were a million questions in her mind at that moment. Such as how did he know her name, why does it seem like he knew her? And what is this bond she felt with him, it was something she never felt before. Without a word the Prince walked to her, and gripped her shoulders with his hands. She looked up at him confused with her emotions, and the Prince froze because he didn't know what to tell her. She broke their moment by shaking her head, and stepped a few feet away from him setting herself down on the floor. "Your hand." She said somewhat sheepishly, and the Prince blinked then she pointed to his scratched hand. "Bring it here." She implied, and the Prince followed sitting in front of her extending his hand for her to inspect.

"Its nothing." He whispered to her and she looked up.

"Nonsense." She smiled in return, and she grabbed the bottom of her skirt. She ripped a small part of her red skirt exposing a little more of her nicely toned legs as the Prince watched in intent while biting his lower lip. Farah divided this cloth in half, and damped one of the cloths with a medication then wiped it on his cuts. It stung, but it didn't bother the Prince as he watched Farah carefully clean his wound. Then she discarded the medicated cloth, and wrapped the other around his hand. When she was done, she lifted her head almost hitting the Prince's chin as he was watching her intently. "All done." She said smiling warmly, but the Prince still stared at her making her feel uncomfortable.

"Have you ever made love with someone?" He asked, and Farah's eyes became wide with shock.

"What manner of question is this?" She retorted incredulously.

"Its a serious and honest question." He said firmly, not letting the subject go, he had to know what kind of relationship Arjun had with her.

"What I do with men is none of your business." She said defensively, and the Prince raised his eyebrow while still being a few inches away from Farah. **There's your answer.** "Have you?" She asked back, and the Prince grinned.

"Yes." He answered and Farah became uncomfortable at his openness.

"Kaileena?" She asked knowing their relationship.

"I have, but I had another before her." He said as he looked at Farah, his eyes glowing at her. "In fact she was an Indian Maharajkumari." This reference made Farah scoff.

"I doubt that. Besides how would Kaileena feel about how you are acting right now?" Farah asked, and the Prince continued to smile mischievously.

"Let's not speak of people who are not here." He said smugly as he leaned in, and out of complete shock Farah pushed him away before he came too close, and stood up.

"What is wrong with you!" An edge of anger in her voice, and the Prince stood up in confusion.

"It is pointless for us deny each other!" He retorted back at her, with anger seeping through. "Do you not feel the bond we have?" Farah began to shake her head. "Admit it, you feel for me in your heart! -"

"My heart is already taken!" She replied sharply, and her reply cut through the Prince's heart as he struggled with conclusions. **Ohh I felt that.**

"But why did you seem interested in me and kind." He said indicating to his arm also.

"I'm sorry if I sent out the wrong messages, but I love another man." She stated flatly, but inside, her soul is tearing a part. "Its just that I feel guilt." She continued, as she felt the pain of her insides turning because she was partly lying to the Prince. Farah knew that about 95% of her heart loved Arjun, yet there is that 5% that she felt for the Prince, and it bothered her.

"Guilt?" The Prince asked somewhat depressed and curiously.

"Yes, before all this when I was a Maharajkumari, my father and the Vizier traveled to a mysterious island called "The Island of Time". I don't know much from there on, but my father said that they were trying to find the Sands of Time. They didn't find anything except an empty hourglass, and since then I have been living in this nightmare. It's strange, that I even dreamed of sand before, and now it's our Vizier that has caused all this. Yes, Prince I feel guilty that your kingdom had befallen to a mistake my father has done. But, I promise you that I will fix everything -"

"Stop, Farah. None of this is your father's fault or yours." He said with sympathy, and the irony of the fact that it was actually _his_ fault. "And you need to promise me something." He added, and Farah looked up.

"What?" She asked curiously as the Prince smirked.

"That you will never ever try to end this on your own." He said and Farah laughed, but the Prince was dead serious.

"I promise." She answered, and the Prince felt satisfied.

"Thank you. Now go to sleep. I don't want to have any rest stops tomorrow." He said, and Farah nodded her agreement.


	5. Love?

_A/N: Here's another chapter! The italics are dreams. Enjoy! Remember REVIEW PLEASE!_

_A/N: Definitions! Prince in Hindi = Rajkumara_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Persia.**

Chapter 5: Love?

_The Edited Version_

The night sky is blanketed with dotted shining stars, casting shadows to the civilians and signaling for them to gather their children to go sleep. However, if the night sky is supposed to be soothing sight, then Arjun didn't feel or see any of it. In the midst of night Arjun and Kaileena didn't stop making progress to the palace. Even if Arjun is tired, he seemed restless and pushed himself further. Arjun felt an urgency about Farah; he did not trust the Prince and the mere thought of him with Farah made Arjun's blood boil. Who knows what lies the Prince filled her head? He desperately hoped Farah wouldn't fall for the Prince as he walked through the building. He didn't know why, but something told him that something is off about the Prince, as if he isn't being completely honest to them. While contemplating he finally fixed his eyes on the night sky, and noticed that it's dark. Arjun realized how late it actually is, and then he remembered that Kaileena is with him. Looking at Kaileena beside him, she didn't seem tired, but she hardly talked, Arjun felt terrible that he didn't consider Kaileena's feelings. However, whether she talked or not he knew she would become tired later. Before she could take another step Arjun decided that the day is done, and stopped her.

"Relax, we will continue tomorrow so go take a nap." Arjun explained to her confused expression and she nodded her understanding.

They decided to settle down in the building to sleep on the two separate walls. Arjun shuffled himself in place as he laid down on the hard cold ground and after almost a year of being in this place he had grown used to sleeping on hard floors. He relaxed himself in slumber and closed his eyes trying to drift away to sleep, but he couldn't. He snapped his eyes open, he's worrying too much about Farah and he needed to sleep. He worried that maybe he won't see Farah ever again, what would he tell his Rani? That he was supposed to be by her side at all times, and then he let a Persian be alone with her who caused her death. He would be demoted, or more probably be taken out of the system altogether for making the stupid mistake. It was his mistake for letting her go out of his sight and he should suffer the consequences. But, he didn't want Farah to face the consequences of his mistake. If Farah is hurt it's his fault, and it pained him deeply to even think that she's hurt. But, there's something more Arjun often thought about besides being a loyal soldier, and he knew it but he tried so hard to deny it. He loved Farah, and loved her so much. Yet, he never told her because it's his duty to be a soldier and she's a Maharajkumari, the two should never cross. Arjun knew very well that Farah loved him and wanted to be with him, but he couldn't be with her. Now, Arjun wanted Farah back, and to tell her that he loved her, but she isn't here. Arjun, slumped back into his sleeping position, and closed his eyes. He tried to conjure happy thoughts in his mind, that he will see Farah again. He saw his perfect Maharajkumari smiling and toying with him like she had always done with his heart. She will be safe at the palace, just like the Prince said, and Arjun drifted to sleep with deep thoughts of Farah.

...

_"Arjun." He looked up while holding her finger as he bandaged it._

_"What is it?" He asked with wide eyes as she smiled to him._

_"What is going to happen when we return to our home?" She asked curiously, and Arjun finished bandaging the finger._

_"Well, when we return to Jaipur, I will hand you over to my Rani, and I will resume my job as a lieutenant." He stated cheerfully as he looked at her and letting go of her finger._

_"And?" She prompted._

_"And...?" He looked completely clueless at her and she seemed annoyed._

_"What's going to happen to us?" She asked impatiently, and Arjun knew what she meant but he didn't want to talk about it, as he looked downward._

_"I guess I'll still be in contact with you, but." She seemed bitter by his answer as she moved away from him. "You would probably be married to some handsome Rajkumara." He boasted pretending that he didn't feel hurt of the thought that Farah will marry another man, and she seemed disgusted._

_"How can you say that?" She whispered, and she came extremely close to Arjun placing her hands on his chest._

_"Its the truth." He said looking into her eyes, but she couldn't accept this answer._

_"I don't want to marry any Rajkumara! I want to be with you-"_

_"No, don't say it." Arjun warned, Farah became confused from Arjun's reaction. He seemed serious, and angry at the same time._

_"Why not? Don't you feel the same way I do for you?" She pleaded, but Arjun held a stone gaze. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it off his chest creating distance between them._

_"This is a mission for me, nothing more." He explained, and Farah became angry with tears welling in her eyes._

_"What? You are lying. I will only love-"_

_"No! Don't put yourself in a lower position." He yelled back at her pointing his finger at her, rage spilling over. "You are royalty and you will remain that! I cannot love you. You cannot love someone that is not royal! Don't you ever think you can do that. Do you understand? Maharajkumari Farah." He mocked at her, but she was already walking backwards immediately running away as he finished his statement..._

_..._

_Kaileena's dream was far different than Arjun's, as it resembled more of a nightmare than a dream. In her dream she's inside of a palace that is decorated with gold on marble walls and floor. She wore a white two-piece clothing, and her hair flows down her shoulders. But, there's something different; her body is darker and different looking. She walked around and saw a mirror, she's Farah. There seemed to be a sense of urgency in her because she's running through the palace. Her eyes were red from crying, and the tears stung her cheeks. There's a voice in her head but it's too fuzzy for her to understand. However, she knew whom it is that's talking. A blue amulet thumped on her chest as she ran, and ran, feeling crazy because of the voice haunting her. Finally she burst through the doors, the voices still in her head. The voices protested against her, but she ran towards a ledge like mad woman. She stepped at the edge of the ledge, and breathed in the cool air while her hair flowed in the wind, the voice is still there, telling her to leave. She wanted to end her life so she could be with that voice for eternity. She gazed at the sky, and it turned into smoke then looking down she saw Babylon in ruins. Transforming, now she's herself again as Kaileena in her present situation, and she saw the Prince but he looked different. He looked like he's burnt, and not moving on the floor. Kaileena screamed for the Prince, but he didn't move. A golden light appeared from the sky in front of her, a figure shown itself in the light. As she squinted she noticed that it's Arjun in the light._

_"Arjun!" She screamed trying to reach out to him, but he just smiled._

_"Kaileena, you have every right to be here, don't let go of it." He gently told her, but she was shaking her head._

_"Where are you?" She pleaded._

_"With you." He explained._

_..._

Arjun awoke from hearing Kaileena talking in her dream. "Kaileena." He gently said as he rose to his feet and walked towards her. But, she didn't wake up, and when Arjun kneeled to look at her, he noticed she is sweating and twitching. He gently shook her. "Kaileena." He said again, and then he started to shake her rougher. "Wake up!" Kaileena eyes opened to see Arjun's, and then she sighed in relief. "Is there something wrong?" He whispered.

"No, just a dream." She said through heavy gasps, but Arjun still looked at her with concern.

"That's no ordinary dream." He observed, and she looked up at him noticing that he's on top of her.

"I'm fine." She assured him, and he got off her but he still sat next to her. Kaileena sat up also and put her back against the wall to face Arjun. Kaileena guessed that Arjun wanted to talk about something, but she didn't really want to talk about it. Then out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimmer of gold on the floor, she got up and picked it up. "Is this yours." She asked as she observed the pretty golden coin flipping it between her fingers.

"Yes it is." He said while shuffling his sitting position as Kaileena observed the coin.

"Where is it from?" She asked then sat down next to him, but still stared at the coin seeing her reflection in the coin.

"Jaipur." He smiled.

"Your home."

"Yes."

"Why do you keep it with you?" She asked curiously now looking at the smiling Arjun.

"Its a long story, I should just use the coin already but I guess I like to hold on to it." He told her, but for some reason Kaileena wanted to know more.

"We have all night to talk." She smiled back.

"Well, I'll make it short then. My father was a lieutenant, and when he died I took over his place. That coin is from the first time I got paid as a lieutenant." He told her, and Kaileena nodded, it seems like he's still bitter after his father's death.

"How did your father die?" She asked, but she bit back the question, she didn't want to seem nosy.

"In battle with invading Persians." He answered, and surprisingly he didn't seem annoyed by her prying questions even inviting, and this made Kaileena's mood brighter.

"Yet, you help the Persian civilians?"

"I have nothing against civilians, they are innocent, but they suffer the most from wars." He explained, and he noticed that Kaileena seemed very interested in him for the first time. "Keep that coin." Kaileena looked down at the coin.

"I couldn't. It means -"

"Its just nonsense. Besides, the gold reflects in your pretty eyes." He winked at her, and she blushed. "Honestly, I don't see what you see in the Prince." He said grudgingly as his smile faded away.

"What do you mean." She asked curiously.

"He is a brash man, and cares nothing for the people around him, even his own people. He seems like one person and then he turns into another person altogether at times." He explained, and Kaileena started to think as she looked at the coin.

"He saved me." She tried to defend him, but Arjun scoffed.

"Yes, he saved you once and now he makes sure that you don't speak unless it's on his terms. Do you not notice that he seems to watching Farah a little too closely?" He said sarcastically, and Kaileena bit her lower lip, she did notice that he did.

"Yes I do notice. You think I am oblivious? Because I am quiet." She countered on the verge of tears, and Arjun's face softened as he realized how helpless Kaileena felt.

"You don't have to rely on him -"

"But I need to! You just don't know-"

"I do." Arjun said with confidence, and Kaileena lifted her eyebrow.

"How?"

"I know that you lied about Cyprus. You're not from there, I can tell just by the way you act. You are hiding something, but I'm not afraid of the secret." Kaileena was shocked that he knew so much, and when Arjun seen how shocked Kaileena was, he smirked. "But I'm not suspicious of you."

"Why not?"

"I can tell that you're not a bad person. You seem to be a person that was deprived of society which resulted in you having no social skills whatsoever nor having any humor." He said with sarcasm, and he could tell Kaileena isn't appreciating it. "What I am saying is that I don't care what your past is nor where you from Kaileena, I just want you to be yourself." He confessed, and Kaileena's mood lightened considerably.

"What if you are supposed to be scared of my past? And this is all my doing" Kaileena teased and Arjun simply smiled back at her.

"You probably would do anything to fix it, because you are magnificent!" He replied, and they both laughed then he noticed again that Kaileena is looking at the coin.

"When you become the Queen of Persia, or whatever you plan after this. You should come to Jaipur, I would love to show it to you." Kaileena looked up with a glimmer in her eyes at the mention of becoming queen.

"You think he loves me?" She asked.

"Do you love him?" He asked her, and she thought about it.

"I think so." She answered, and Arjun grinned at her. "Do you love Farah?" She asked, and now Arjun is under the spotlight.

"What I feel for Farah means nothing." He admitted through gritted teeth, and Kaileena looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean? If you love her then you should pursue her." She said noticing that Arjun looked hurt at the mention of Farah.

"Ah...I have a lot to tell you about my homeland. Simple soldiers cannot marry Maharajkumaris, it is against the royal law." He sighed shaking his head; this made Kaileena feel bad about Arjun's situation.

"You are a curious person." She observed and Arjun looked at her then he burst out into a hearty laughter from his belly that echoed in the building, and Kaileena began to laugh with him.

Arjun laughed because he knew how curious he is, what person would let the woman he loves go? What man would do that, besides curious Arjun? They laughed for a good two minutes then they started to sober up from laughing, Kaileena became completely red.

"Go to sleep, Kaileena."

"Definitely." She answered as she lay down on her side of the floor and he did likewise, but they faced each other when sleeping.

"And remember to be yourself from now on. I want to talk, and joke with you all day long! And I want to hear you laugh and smile." He whispered, and she smiled then closed her sleepy eyes.


	6. Anger

_A/N: Here's another chapter! I'm posting another one too! Enjoy :) Review Please._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Persia.**

Chapter 6: Anger

_The Edited Version_

The Prince and Farah walked towards the light at the end of the tunnel, and the Prince felt disappointed of what had transpired between them. Farah had told him that she loved another man making him come to a halting realization. That he is living in a fantasy to think Farah will ever return back to him. The Farah from Azad is history now or rather didn't exist anymore, it seems like he was chasing a ghost. Ultimately, this realization had opened his eyes to what he had all along, which is Kaileena. It pained him to think that he was ignoring Kaileena, and instead paying more attention on his jealousy with Arjun. Farah had made it clear to him that she has every intention to marry Arjun, and she wants Kaileena and him to be in the wedding. She believed that she belonged with him, and those words are slowly killing his soul, but he loved her so he wanted her to be happy. She also had every intention of having friendly relations with one another, and he's determined to be friends because it would make him happy to have at least some connection with her.

"What's your favorite color?" She smiled at him, and the Prince scoffed playfully.

"What kind of question is that?" He accused, and she put her hands on her hips.

"I hardly know you, at least you can tell me your favorite color." She asserted, and the Prince laughed.

"Fine, blue." He answered. "What's your favorite food?" **I hate blue!** He asked.

"Pomegranates." She answered, and the Prince gave a disgusted look on his face.

"I hate pomegranates." Farah laughed.

"Why not?"

"Its one of the stupidest fruits, first you have to peel it then pick one tiny seed at a time. It takes too much time and it's messy!" He replied back.

"You just don't know how to eat it correctly." The Prince narrowed his eyes at her, making her giggle again. "So Prince, if you had one wish, what would it be?" She asked as she hopped through the tunnel, the Prince noticed she had a careless spring in her steps**. Knowing you, probably to have her in bed. God, you are disgusting, wait until she knows the stuff you think in your nasty mind.**

"That's a easy one-"

"No sorry, I mean after we defeat the Vizier!" She smirked as she looked at him, and the Prince shot her a grin.

"Honestly?" He asked, and she nodded. "It would be to bring back someone to me." He answered, and he didn't hesitate when saying the words. **SEE! How did I know? I deserve some sweets**. However, Farah seemed confused by his answer.

"Does this person exist?"

"Not anymore."

"A friend?"

"A lover." Farah began to rub her chin, and the Prince laughed but inside he felt solemn.

"Well, there are only two women you ever told me that you love. One is a Maharajkumari, and Kaileena. But, Kaileena is alive, so I guess you are talking about the Maharajkumari?" She observed, and the Prince nodded. "So what happened to this Maharajkumari that killed her? Her father found out about the affair and killed her? Or did she die painfully from sickness? Or maybe she died in a war that was instigated by your kingdom because of your love!" She said excitedly as she thought of the multiple stories of romance popping up in her mind, the Prince had to bite back his first reaction.

"She killed herself, or rather I let her die." The Prince confessed, it's close enough to the truth, immediately a cloud went over Farah's jolly mood.

"Oh. Is that why you want her back? Because you feel guilt about her death?" She asked with sympathy deep within in her eyes, and the Prince nodded. "Well, if she truly loved you, she probably thought it was to save you, and she died with no regrets because she knew she saved you." The Prince looked at her in wonder, and thought if this is _his_ Farah talking to him. "You know its better to forget her, I think she would appreciate it to know that you are not depressed and moping over her. I mean that's just my opinion if I was to die, I wouldn't want the man that I love to continue thinking about me. I would want him to move onwards in life, and find himself a nice wife to make children with." She continued to observe as she rubbed her chin looking upwards, and the Prince wanted to cry out to her, is Farah talking to him from the grave?** I think this is a confession from her to tell you to leave her alone!**

"I guess so." He breathed, and Farah seemed to be oblivious to the way the Prince is acting at this moment, instead she continued on with her observation.

"Besides, you have a new love in your life. You should take control of it, and tell Kaileena how you feel about her. You won't be able to find another woman like her." She said as she hopped out of the tunnel and into the sunlight. The sun seemed to bathe Farah's tanned skin, as she breathed in the fresh air. The Prince was tediously behind her and stepped through the tunnel also, but he became confused. "What is it?" She asked when she noticed his confused expression.

"This is not near the palace." The Prince concluded as he looked around the area they stood, and Farah started to look in different directions also. **Of course we are not near the palace, but its not that far anyway.**

"We went the wrong way?" She asked with hesitance, but the Prince shook his head.

"We are on the right path, I think the palace is just a few buildings away, come on we don't have much time." The Prince went to the direction he pointed towards and Farah followed behind him.

...

**Yes, yes I feel the damned Vizier, hurry! We are near!**

The Prince seemed different as he quickened his pace by passing the buildings, and Farah lagged behind trying to see if there is anyone in need of help. Whenever she stopped to look in the buildings to check for victims, he would turn around and look at her impatiently.

**Would you stab her already? She is so useless.**

His actions irritated Farah, and sometimes she stopped a little more than she was supposed to, just to make him angrier.

Finally, the Prince had enough when she was looking in a building. "Do you have to look in every single building? We can come back when we kill the Vizier -"

"It may be too late if we went to the Vizier first." She said sharply as she opened a door and looked in it, and the Prince sighed irritably.

**She is just a bad investment; she didn't even give you a kiss! **_How about you shut up? _**Never!** _Grr, you are annoying_. **Not as annoying as Farah**. _I can agree with that at this moment._

"No, we are just wasting our time here." He turned around and began to walk away, and then they heard screams of people crying for help. Immediately Farah jumped up and going towards the screams, but the Prince stopped her.

"What are you doing? There are people here!" She yelled at him, but the Prince had a firm grip on her waist as he began to drag her away. Farah fought back, and pushed him away making her free from him. "These people are Babylonian, _your _people, and need _your _help!" She screamed at him, but he showed no emotion on his face, while the screams of the people pierced Farah's heart. She couldn't understand why the Prince is denying helping his own civilians, but she isn't going with him if he's leaving them to die.

"We can come back later, let's just go." He pleaded, but Farah was shaking her head.

"You can leave, but I can't." She accused him, and she ran off towards the screams leaving the Prince speechless.

**There, she said you could leave, now leave! **For a moment he was frozen, and did not know what to do, her words kept repeating in his head, and then he thought of Azad.

"No, I will not lose her again." He said in determination, as he denied every feeling he had about abandonment, he won't leave her again, and he will never leave her even if she told him to. **What is wrong with you? You have more issues than me talking in your head! Go to the Vizier! **_No, I'm not losing her again!_** She doesn't want you. **_I don't care, I want her!_ He ran towards the way she ran, but it seemed like she disappeared. "Farah!" He yelled as he searched through the building, hoping she could hear him and he could hear her voice again.


	7. Rejoice

_A/N: Ok so this chap might seem short but ALOT happens :) Anyway get ready for another chapter cause I think I will be putting up another one tomorrow! Enjoy and please review. Your opinion matters!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Persia.**

Chapter 7: Rejoice

_The Edited Version_

"I see something blue." Kaileena said and Arjun searched the area they're in. After scanning a few building while walking he saw a blue bird perched outside of a window.

"That bird?" He asked as he pointed at it.

"Correct!" She smiled at him, making him grin back at her while shaking his head helplessly.

"Umm, I see green." He said while looking at her, and she cringed her face in confusion. She looked around herself for anything that's green and she heard Arjun laughing.

"There's nothing green around me, unless you're talking about my eyes." She said with her hands on her hips, and Arjun walked in front of her reaching out to her hair. From the strands of her hair he grabbed a bug and showed it to her eyes making her eyes roll.

"Here's the green I was talking about." He said teasingly as he threw it away, and Kaileena had a sour look on her face.

"That's not fair." She said with little conviction as she stepped closer to Arjun, and leaned in while her hand reached towards his left ear. "But I see red." She whispered, as she produced a red strip of cloth from his ear and presented it teasingly to his wide eyes.

"That was supposed to be under my shirt, how did you get it?" He asked while pointing at the cloth, and Kaileena laughed playfully as she waved it across his face, then pulling it away from his grasp.

"I guess its magic." She laughed as she ran with the cloth making it whip around her, and Arjun ran after her.

"You're a thief!" He laughed as he tried to catch the evasive Kaileena. She jetted around the corners of a building then ran inside the building while looking back and giggling as Arjun chased her.

"Catch me if you can-"

"I got you!" He told her playfully as he grabbed her shoulders from the front when she looked back. It surprised her but she still beamed at him deviously as he fished around her fingers trying to grab the cloth, but Kaileena would switch the cloth in her hands around from her backside. "Kaileena." He laughed as he tried to grab the cloth but always ended up grabbing the back of her thigh, and he blushed then Kaileena giggled more. Grinning, he grabbed her hips and lifted her up, ignoring her protests, he plopped her gently on the building floor. He landed on top of her as they wrestled over the piece of clothing, finally Arjun managed to grab the silk cloth from Kaileena. "I win!" He yelled in victory and raised his hands. Then he looked down at Kaileena as she began to laugh, then he laughed too and collapsed on top of Kaileena.

**...**

Farah eyes are red from the smoke that burned her eyes, even though she had a blurry vision she still is able to aim correctly. The building is burning and there's people trapped in it. But now that Farah thought about it, she is probably going to die in this building. This place is proving to be too much for her, to be accurate she did not know how big the building is until she actually went into it. The building is about five stories high and she's sure that there is another courtyard across from the one she at right now. She had already saved several people already, but she heard more cries from above two more stories, but each story of stairs is filled with monsters and fire. If she saved these people and die, she would be happy but she really wanted to save those people at the very top of the building. However, she's stuck in the third floor; she bit her lower lip as she released another arrow to kill a monster.

_**...**_

Arjun wrapped the red piece of cloth around his arm as he walked with Kaileena beside him; she looked intently at his arm. "So your little sister gave you that veil to keep you safe?" She asked, and Arjun nodded. "You have a lot of good luck charms." She observed, and Arjun smiled at her.

"I know, it's a bad habit." He winked which made Kaileena blush again, when he finished putting the cloth on he looked forward ready to sprint ahead of her, but something inside of Kaileena wanted to know something. Before he sprinted off ahead of her, she grabbed his wrist making him turn and look at her in the eyes. They stood very close to each other, their breathing heavy, and Kaileena wanted to know so desperately. She decided to take the chance and she leaned in pressing her lips on his, but once Arjun realized what's going on he pulled away from her. For a moment they stood looking at each other, but Kaileena broke and she looked down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, its fine." He assured her, and she looked up, taking note that he didn't seem angry.

"I just wanted to know if I would feel anything." She said, and Arjun looked at her curiously.

"Did you feel anything?" He asked, and she shrugged then he grinned at her while turning around. "Come on, the Prince and Farah are probably at the palace already." He said casually as he walked with Kaileena falling behind him, and she smiled sheepishly. Throughout the time they stayed together while traveling to the palace, Kaileena couldn't help but to feel attached to Arjun. Since that night Arjun had told her to be herself they haven't stopped talking to each other, and are becoming dear friends through the course of time. It's crazy, but Kaileena didn't want the time they had together to ever end, she's having so much fun with him.

Meanwhile, Arjun had realized something when he received the kiss from Kaileena, which is that he not only loved Farah, but also needed her. When she had kissed him, Arjun had immediately felt like he was betraying Farah and he knew now that he simply cannot let go of Farah. He decided that when they go back to Jaipur he will propose to her, and he wouldn't care if it went against the royal family. At that moment, he also smelled some smoke, he looked back at Kaileena, and she seemed to have smelled the smoke also.

_**...**_

Farah's fingers are bruised and aching as she launched more arrows towards the enemies. Blinking her eyes her to clear some of her vision; she backed away from the monsters. Gritting her teeth, she turned around and shooed the people towards the stairs so she could find a good vantage point to hit her targets. Racing her way to higher ground, she grimaced as her shoulder moved; she had received a huge gash on that shoulder from a monster. Once she got on higher ground she aimed her bow and shot it, but it flew past the monster going through a window.

"Dammit!" She screamed in anger, as she aimed her bow again.

…

That arrow pierced the ground in front of Kaileena and Arjun, for a second they froze and looked at the arrow.

"Farah must be in that building!" Kaileena yelled as she rushed towards the building, with Arjun trailing behind her.

"The jerk should be with her too." Arjun prompted as they rushed through doors of the building. The place is drenched in burning fire with people screaming. Kaileena and Arjun covered their mouths from breathing in the smoke. "Farah!" Arjun screamed while looking for her. Then they saw an arrow shooting from above hitting monsters at the second floor of the building.

"She's on the third floor." Kaileena observed and Arjun agreed with her.

"The Prince should be in the second floor and fighting monsters then." Arjun said and Kaileena nodded. "You should go to Farah and make sure that she's alright. I'll go to the second floor and help out the Prince." Arjun said before breaking off and sprinting towards the stairs. Kaileena looked up to the place she thought the arrows are coming from, and teleported herself there. When she opened her eyes, she noted that this place was scorched with flames, and enemies alike, but not as much like the second floor.

"Farah! Where are you?" She yelled through the smoke, she also heard the screams more prominently in this level; again she saw the arrow race through air. Kaileena ran towards where the arrow the came from and saw Farah, and she became shocked. Farah looked terrible, her eyes her were red, there's blood rolling off her arm, and she's coughing. Kaileena caught up to Farah, and put a hand on her shoulder, Farah looked up in surprise. "Are you alright?" Kaileena asked in concern, and Farah's face softened.

"Yes I am fine." She answered and she began to aim her bow again.

"The Prince is here right?" Kaileena asked as she pulled her blades out.

"No." Farah said faintly, surprised Kaileena looked at her, but Farah didn't look back at her as she fired her bow again.

"That means Arjun is down there alone?" Kaileena shrieked with the realization, and Farah's eyes became wide.

"What!"


	8. Truth

_A/N: Ok here's another one! After this I'm going to take a break till 4th of July! Sorry if my grammar confuses anyone, if you have questions you can always message me! Enjoy. And if anyone is confused about the building its like this, the building has two courtyards, on one side of the courtyard is Arjun, Farah, and Kaileena. This courtyard is 5 stories high, first floor is clean, second floor has monsters, third floor has a little bit of monsters and civilians, fourth has monsters, and fifth only has civilians._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Persia.**

Chapter 8: Truth

_The Edited Version_

The Prince tried desperately to fend off his attackers, but the smoke continued to assault his eyes as he swung his swords. He's sure that Farah is in the building, but she's proving to be too difficult for him to track. However, he observed that perhaps she is in the other courtyard because he does not see any sign of her. "Farah!" He cried out desperately, but knew she wouldn't answer back. Once he spotted a clear opening to the opposite courtyard he broke free and ran towards the other courtyard while screaming out "Farah!"

…

"Duck!" Farah warned Kaileena, and she followed ducking in time for Farah's arrow to hit her target. Both, of the women agreed that they should pick off the remaining few sand monsters on the third level, and trust that Arjun can hold on his own on the second floor. When they would be done in the third floor, Kaileena would teleport to Arjun and help him come up to the third, and then proceed to the fourth, which Farah observed seemed to have the most sand monsters. The fifth floor had the remaining trapped civilians, but no monsters. After, rescuing the remaining civilians they would then exit, but they would have to go through the second floor, which will still have a lot monsters in it. They had to hurry, because if the monsters didn't kill them, the smoke surly will. Finally, the last monster is killed, and Kaileena sheathed her weapons. "Hurry." Farah prompted, while Kaileena teleported next to Arjun. Farah then used her time to pick the arrows that were used, and tend her wounds.

_**...**_

Kaileena!" Arjun said through breathless gasps, and Kaileena really felt sorry for Arjun. "Where is that damned prince!" He yelled with frustration.

"He's not here." Kaileena said back while drawing out her blades, and Arjun looked like he's about to explode.

"What! That jackass! I'm going to tear his head off the next time I see him-"

"I have no time to explain the specifics! We need to get going!" Kaileena prompted as she cut down her enemies trying to make a way to the stairs, and Arjun followed her to the stairs. They rushed breathlessly up the stairs, and reached the third floor. When Arjun saw Farah, all traces of weariness washed away from him as ran towards her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh Farah, what has happened to you?" He asked gently, and cupping her chin as he looked in her blood shot eyes. Kaileena leaned on the wall for support to gain her breath back. Farah said nothing, but hugged him back, almost on the verge of tears. "He left you all alone! -"

"I left him." She answered for him, and Arjun looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She shook her head at him.

"There's no time, I will tell you later." She broke their hug, and looked at Kaileena for assurance that she was feeling good, Kaileena nodded towards her. "Let's go." She said and sprinted off towards the stairs with Kaileena and Arjun behind her.

_**...**_

Smoke filled his nostrils, as he began to cough, the Prince is on the other side of the courtyard, but it 's proving to be too much for him again. He's becoming tired, with his vision blurred, and the constant onslaught of enemies in front of him. He's on the second floor, and saw Farah's arrows, hope came to the Prince, but he is doubtful that he would be able to survive this. **You will never survive this, your body is failing, let me take over! **The Prince's arm throbbed, and he ripped off the sleeve in frustration exposing a gruesome wound on his arm. He had received this scar from one of the Vizier's henchmen when he first arrived in Babylon.** If you want to live, you will let me take over! **_No!_ **Why not?** _Farah.._**So what? She's going to have to find out anyway, do you want to die? **He wanted to scream out his lungs, he didn't know what to do; he's battling monsters and the monster within him also.

_**...**_

In the fourth floor, the three comrades spread out in three formations to protect the civilians that stood in the stairs. Farah stood in front in of the civilians shooting her arrows, with both Kaileena and Arjun flanking her sides. They were an effective group, but the killing is going too slow as they heard the wails of civilians on the fifth floor dying from the smoke. Arjun grimaced as he heard the screams, and continued to fight; he indulged himself in the enemies with engaging four enemies at a time. Farah worked furiously with her bow, her fingers are now bleeding, but she bit back the pain and continued to shoot. Kaileena would cut down her enemies, and teleported to another group of enemies. But, she knew that with the amount of sand monsters in this place, that Farah and Arjun would tire soon.

_**...**_

The Prince fell to his knees, he felt so weak and defeated at this moment as he coughed. He needed to get up, but he found his body failing to comply with his demand. However, he heard a ring of battle noises from above, he knew that Farah was alive and on the fourth floor. "Come on." He urged himself trying to get to his feet.** That's it, I'm taking over. **_Nooo!_ Before, the Prince knew it he is transforming into this ash covered being of himself. When the transformation was done, he stood with a tar colored skin and yellow eyes. **This is more like it**. He had to admit that he found himself more energized from this transformation as he whipped out the long chain that is connected to his arm. The Prince had never experienced this before, it's almost like euphoria as the chain whipped across the floor taking out multiple enemies at once. Within minutes he had cleared out the entire floor, then he looked up at the sounds of battle on the fourth floor and ascended towards it.

_**...**_

Farah, Arjun, and Kaileena were all tired from the battle, but they pushed forward with fierceness and determination to bring these people to safety. When the Prince burst into the floor and joined them, nobody knew what to do about the Prince. The Dark Prince whirled around killing everything in sight, and clearing the entire floor by himself. Farah aimed her arrow hesitantly at him, but Kaileena held her back and signaled for her to go up to fifth floor. She complied and ran up to the fifth floor and rescued the people bringing them to the fourth. Once the Prince was finished killing all the enemies, he noticed that Farah is aiming an arrow at him, Arjun had his weapons out, and Kaileena did nothing but Arjun stood protectively in front of her.

"What the hell are you?" Arjun accused incredulously.

"I'm the Prince of Persia." He answered calmly raising his arms in surrender, but Arjun didn't back away.

"You're a sand monster! I should have guessed-"

"Let's not skip to conclusions." Kaileena interjected sharply, taking a step away from Arjun. The Prince looked at Farah, and saw her horrified expression; it pained him when she looked at him like that.

"Listen to me Farah-"

"You stay away from her demon!" Arjun yelled cutting him off, Farah had enough of looking at the Prince, and turned the other way running off.

"Farah!" Both Arjun and the Prince said, as the Prince tried running towards Farah, he's stopped by Arjun's arm.

"I said stay away from her! Come on Kaileena, we have to go." Arjun tried to grab Kaileena's arm but she moved it away from him. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I will stay by the Prince, and you go to Farah-"

"No, I will not leave you alone with him! He's a sand monster! -"

"I will be fine!" She yelled back at him, and there was no room for arguing, with one final glance at the Prince and Kaileena he ran off to find Farah. When Kaileena glanced back at the Prince sitting on the floor with his face in his palms, and Kaileena kneeled in front of him. "When did this happen?" She asked with gentleness and the Prince removed his hands from his face.

"She thinks I'm a monster." His eyes welled in tears, and Kaileena cupped his chin to look at her eyes.

"She will understand-"

"Not with Arjun around." He said with venom as he jerked his chin away from her grip, and she sighed while sitting next to him.

"Tell me, when did this happen." She asked with sympathy, and he looked back at her.

"Right after you were kidnapped, I was infected when this chain was wrapped around my arm." He explained, and Kaileena nodded her understanding.

"So you are infected, and not a sand monster." She clarified, and he nodded. "It's going to be alright, and I never thought you were a monster." She said with sincerity, which made the Prince soften. "And I think I could convince Farah and Arjun that you are not either." She winked, and the Prince stood up with Kaileena.

"We should go try to convince them then, before they get into more trouble." He smirked.

_**...**_

Arjun caught up to the fanatical Farah as she ran out of the building towards the open terrain. "Farah! Stop!" He yelled from behind but she didn't stop until she fell to her knees. He grabbed her shoulders pulling her to stand up in front of him, and he saw her eyes then locked her in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Arjun, I should have listened to you! He is a sand monster!" She cried out to him, and he just hugged her tighter.

"It's going to be alright Farah, we don't ever have to see him again." He assured her.

"But, I thought he was different! He tricked me, Arjun." She poured out to him, and Arjun crushed her with sympathy and she pulled out of the hug then put her hands on his chest. "Promise me, you will never leave me." She asked as he wiped away her tears.

"I promise." He smiled that made Farah smile also, and then she saw the red piece of silk wrapped around his arm.

"Why do you have that on?" She asked gesturing to his arm, which made his smile broadened.

"Oh that, I just had a scratch and I just covered it with that." He lied.

"Really, let me look at it." She said as she reached for his arm, but he moved his arm away.

"Ooh, I don't think that's necessary. Its a small scratch anyway." He said, and Farah looked at him and squinted her eyes.

"Are you are lying to me, Arjun?" She asked with confidence while putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow that made him laugh as he put his hand on her cheek.

"I missed you." He said lovingly, and Farah blushed.

"Are you trying to change the subject?" She said with a smile, and he grinned as he leaned in and almost kissed her, until he heard the most annoying voice.

"Farah!" The Prince yelled as he approached the couple, Farah immediately drew away from Arjun, and Arjun felt so angry at that moment.

"God Dammit! You don't know how to leave people alone, do you?" He shouted in sarcasm, and the Prince ignored him with Kaileena appearing next to him.

"Farah, please just hear me out-"

"I have no interest in hearing your stories." She said coldly, and the Prince felt the coldness of her words that it stopped him in his tracks.

"Just listen." Kaileena pleaded with the couple.

"Farah, I came back to that building for you." The Prince said trying to reach her with his hand, but instead he received a balled fist to the face. He stepped back a bit, and returned a punch to Arjun's stomach, then proceeded to fighting each other.

"Stop it, you two." Kaileena said splitting the men apart. Arjun had a bloody lip, as both men mean mugged each other.

"Keep your filthy hands away from Farah and Kaileena!" Arjun yelled at him.

"Insolent fool!" The Prince yelled lunging forward at him, but Kaileena stopped him.

"We prefer to be separate from the Prince for now on." Farah said as she approached Arjun. "You are welcomed to join us." She said to Kaileena, but Kaileena shook her head. "Please, I do not know why you are so attached me, but I plead with you to let me go." She said to the Prince, this time she said with pleading eyes. The Prince wanted to cry, or rip apart Arjun as he stood smugly next to Farah.

"Kaileena, please." Arjun said with a pleading look with an outstretched hand, and it really pulled at her heartstrings, she really liked Arjun but she couldn't leave the Prince alone.

"No I can't." She whispered, and Arjun retracted his arm, truly he felt his heart lurch when she said those words.

"I will come back for you." He assured her as he walked away with Farah, the Prince is barely standing and Kaileena kneeled towards him to comfort him. The Prince couldn't believe it, he lost Farah again.


	9. Shield

A/N: _Happy post July 4th everyone! I wrote down three chapters in a sugar high at night so here goes the chapters! So some of you might like this chapter, some maybe not. But this is not a filler chapter I put this here with purpose and it's short and sweet :) Don't worry I have posted another chapter, if you like the other relationship :) Review please! Enjoy._

_A/N: Definitions: Durga is a Hindu goddess that kind of symbolizes_ _protection._

_A/N: To The Ultimate Person, I have fixed up my summary you should check it out!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Persia.**

Chapter 9: Shield

_The Edited Version_

He felt right when he walked next to Farah, the way her hair flowed with the wind, and how her understanding eyes seemed to pierce his soul. But, as soon as he saw the huge gash on her shoulder, he immediately felt anger and self-pity because wasn't there to protect her. With a grim mood, he gently touched her shoulder, and she shivered. She turned to look at him, but he still stared at her wound.

"I'm sorry." He said in concern while he fingered her wound, and her face cringed then she swat his hand away. After she swiped his hand away, he saw her blistered hands and immediately picked up her hand to examine it.

"Stop it." She ordered pulling her hand away from him.

"We need to tend those wounds-"

"Arjun! Quit worrying about me." She growled in frustration, but Arjun grabbed her hand again.

"I can't help it, I feel terrible that I left you-"

"Don't think about the past! Let's just hurry up and finish this so we can leave this god forsaken place!" She screamed at him, and Arjun couldn't comprehend why she's in such a hurry, so when she began to walk away again, he blocked her.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked in confusion, and Farah sighed.

"No, I'm just sick of this place, I just want to leave and never come back." She confessed as she threw her hands up in defeat. "Do you understand me, Arjun?" She asked as tears welled in her eyes, and the words got stuck in Arjun's throat. "I am confused Arjun! I don't know, yet I do know this Prince. I know that logic says I should leave him behind, and he's evil! But." She paused as she tried to grip something in her mind that didn't exist. "My heart, no my soul! Tells me different...I don't know how to explain it. When I first seen him I felt like I knew him before, and when we talked and laughed together.." She looked down as the tears started to fall from her face, and Arjun could feel the beginning of a rip in his heart. "It felt like us." She explained, and she abruptly looked up. "I was falling for him, Arjun." She cried, and it felt like a lightning bolt had struck his soul. Farah lurched at him wrapping him in a hug, but Arjun didn't return the hug while refusing to look at her.

"Why do you punish me?" He asked still looking forward, and Farah gripped him tighter.

"Because you didn't accept me...I always had to make it a fantasy that you will one day accept me." She whispered in his ear, and he closed his eyes.

"How far did you fall?" He asked as he pulled her away, he also had to admit that he was guilty with Kaileena too.

"Not far. Arjun, as long as you choose to be in my life, I will never leave your side." She pleaded while looking into his eyes, and Arjun solemnly smiled. "I promise that whatever feelings I have for the Prince, I will leave behind in Babylon." She smiled back, and she didn't know it, but Arjun felt bitter at that moment. Somehow, he did not believe Farah's promise to him and knew that he will never completely have Farah, and his heart felt tangled up. But, he covered up those feelings with a smile, and blinked away the tears and hugged her. She seemed relieved when he hugged her, but she didn't know that he was biting back tears since he knew that the Prince will always have a piece of her heart.

"I accept everything about you." He whispered in her ear, as he rubbed her wound on the shoulder. They stood and hugged for a while, and letting the mutual feelings set into each other. "We better hurry up and defeat the Vizier." Arjun mused while hugging her.

"Yes, we should." She whispered back.

"You know, I promised Kaileena that I will come back for her." Arjun thought, as he remembered Kaileena, which brought another ache in his heart.

"I know, poor girl, I really hope she's alright." Farah observed.

"Hopefully, I can find her again. What do you think if we brought Kaileena back to Jaipur with us." Arjun seriously suggested, but Farah simply shrugged.

"She's probably going to become Queen of Persia." Farah said and Arjun scoffed.

"He doesn't deserve her." Arjun muttered, and Farah sighed as she broke their hug.

"Enough, of this kind of talk. We need to get going." She winked then attempted to start walking away, but Arjun stopped her again. "What now-"

"Wear this." Arjun pulled out the necklace from his neck and placed it on Farah's palm. She looked at the necklace with complete awe. The necklace is in the shape of a shield studded with blue diamonds, gems, and white pearls.

"Its beautiful." She scrutinized while rubbing it with her thumb.

"This necklace is said to be created by Lady Durga's own hand maidens. It's supposed to offer you protection." He explained and Farah looked up at him. "I think it works, because there was plenty of times when I could have been seriously injured during our time here, and I never seem to get badly hurt." Arjun added.

"Then why are you giving it to me. You need more protection than me." She said as she thrust the necklace to him, but Arjun waved it away.

"As long as I don't have to see you suffer wounds again, I'll be fine. Plus I got a dozen more charms." He said trying to convince her to put the necklace on, and she did. "It suits you." He purred, and she blushed.

"Thank you." She said while examining the necklace on her neck.


	10. Wonder

_A/N: So, here's another one and chapter 11 is also posted! Hope everyone likes it...the next couple of chapters are going to be pretty sad so get ready for it! Enjoy! Review please_.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Persia**

Chapter 10: Wonder

_The Edited Version_

His tar colored body seemed to blend in with his surrounding when the Prince walked through the doors of the palace, and if the Prince is shocked, Kaileena couldn't tell. Ever since Farah and Arjun left, the Prince seems to have stripped himself of positive emotions; he only expressed impatience and anger. His strides became quicker as he walked up the stairs, the palace is obliterated with ashes encompassing the ground and covering up the marble floor. _Marble floor_, Kaileena thought again, she remembered a dream about marble floors and a palace...but in that dream she is Farah in this palace. She looked at the Prince, and she hid her shock from him, since in the dream, the Prince is in this form. What was the meaning of the dream? She remembered Arjun saying to her that he's with her. What did he mean by that? And that voice! The voice in Farah's head, whose voice was that? Kaileena didn't have time to think about it as she lost sight of the Prince.

He sighed as he looked at his hand; he felt a tinge of disgust rising in his throat. What has he become? **You are now the better version of yourself**. _Hardly_. **Pfft, I saved your life! **_Yes, and ruined everything else. _The Prince is determined more than ever to kill the Vizier, and nothing will come in between it, not Farah, not Kaileena, it's just the Vizier and him now. **And me! **He realized that it was silly to keep chasing after Farah, if she didn't want to have a relationship with him, and now she wanted nothing to do with him. It's fine with the Prince, he didn't need Farah in his life, and Arjun would take good care of her. The Prince still could not deny that the thought of Farah in another man's arms did hurt his feelings, but he will survive and he can exert that resentment into killing the Vizier. He has too much to think about than chasing women, he has to save his home, and rebuild Babylon. The Prince searched through every corridor to check if any of his family members survived, but it seems like nobody survived. Searching frantically for anyone that he's related to, it almost brought him to tears with memories. He remembered his brother Malik, his mother, and they both died before this invasion because of his stupid mistakes. His eyes are glossed with memories as he bashed through each room, he wanted to fall to his knees but what he really did is shred himself of every emotion. Everything came to a halt in the Prince's mind after a warm hand landed on his shoulder, the warmness of the hand felt extremely good to the Prince. When he turned around and saw Kaileena's considerate look, he wanted to pour all of his feelings out, however he felt stuck in place.

"Are you alright?" She said quietly, and something caught the Prince's eye, she's holding a coin in her hand, and he never saw this coin before.

"I'll be fine." He said as he turned away from her, and it occurred to him, that this is the first time Kaileena had ever asked him if he's fine. **Fishy**. He turned a suspicious eye on Kaileena and she became confused.

"What?" She asked, and the Prince took a menacing step towards her.

"You never asked me if I was fine before." He asked suspiciously, he noted again that Kaileena began to turn the coin in her hand.

You are right." She said passively, and the Prince knew that he should just move on but it nagged him.

"Why now then?" He asked with an edge in his voice, and she smiled as she thought about it.

"I guess I have learned how to show compassion." Her eyes glowed when she thought about Arjun._ "What I am saying is that I don't care what your past is nor where you are from Kaileena, I just want you to be yourself." _She remembered his words to her, and how much it meant now.

"Compassion is foolishness." The Prince scoffed walking away from Kaileena, but she wanted to know something before he began to search again.

"Do you love Farah?" She asked, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"It doesn't matter, she's never coming near me-" He stopped talking when he saw her rush towards him, putting her hands on his cheeks.

"I stand here, and take all of your crap. I ask you one question and you cannot give me a straight answer." She accused while trying to make eye contact, but the Prince wouldn't.

"Why do you care? -"

"I need to know! I had a vision and I was in trouble but you didn't help me. I give so much to you-"

"No! I don't love Farah." He confessed to himself more than to Kaileena, and he finally made eye contact with Kaileena. "Why are you still with me?" He whispered, and Kaileena's grimace changed to a grin.

"Isn't it obvious? I love you." She admitted, and it struck the Prince's heart with so much emotion. It was like the first time he heard Farah say_ "My love."_ knots began to develop in his stomach. Why was he fussing so much over Farah if he had love next to him all this time? He wanted to kiss her, but when he licked his lips, he realized that he's still the Dark Prince.

Kaileena saw the disappointment in the Prince's face when he licked his lips; suddenly an idea came to her mind when she saw a water fountain. _Of course! Water would take away the sand effects!_ "The water! Go drink it." She guided the confused Prince towards the fountain, and he drank it. Immediately, the effects of the sand departed, as the black skin became his regular tanned skin, the chain went back into his arm, and his gold eyes became blue once again. The Prince breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at his hands, and Kaileena was about to say something but before she could say anything the Prince had grabbed her waist while capturing her lips. They kissed with new love and hope in their relationship; it was long and appreciated by the couple. Finally, their lips separated, and brightness beamed in the Prince's eyes that Kaileena didn't notice before.

"Thank you." He smiled to her.

"For what?" He began to run up the ascending stairs to enter the throne room.

"For your compassion!" He winked, and he ran with a noticeable spring in his steps as he had new joy in his life. But, almost as soon as he felt this surge of happiness, it came to a crushing halt. Within the middle the of the throne room, he saw bodies of soldiers on the floor, but a body near the throne chair made him halt his breath. Cautiously, he walked to the body and desperately tried to hold back tears as he realized that it's his father's body. His father died long ago and it seems like he died in battle with the invaders. He kneeled in front of his father, with Kaileena approaching from behind, but all he could do is to look at his father's face. The Prince wanted to cry and end his life, but he didn't. Gravely, he only looked at his dead father's face with no emotion painted on his face and gathered anger. For a while he stared at his father, before he broke it and noticed the sword his father gripped. He grabbed the sword from his father's grasp, and held it up. A twinkle came in the Prince's eyes as he marveled at the sword then sheathed it. "I promise that I will make the Vizier pay, father." The Prince said in determination as he sprinted off, with Kaileena next to him.

...

Kaileena in her gut felt something amiss as they exited the palace, and she was about to tell the Prince her feelings. But, she was interrupted when sand monsters approached them. However, these sand monsters didn't concern them, as they saw someone behind the lines of sand monsters that was more interesting than sand monsters.

"Prince! We finally meet!" The Vizier exclaimed hoarsely, and the Prince let out an unearthly growl and rushed towards the hordes of enemies.

_***SPOILERS***MAY BE SPOILER FOR BATTLES OF POP AND POP: FORGOTTEN SANDS._

_So I have not played Battles of Prince of Persia, but I think in there it says that his mother died during a war he instigated? If I'm wrong please correct me. _

_Another thing is that I have not played that new Prince of Persia game yet, Forgotten Sands, but I think in that game, his brother Malik dies right?_

_A/N: I apologize that the ending of this chapter might be very corny but bare with me! :)_


	11. Sacrifice

_A/N: Ok so here's another chapter! Hope everyone likes it and I would love to read the reviews! Enjoy. :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Persia.**

Chapter 11: Sacrifice

_The Edited Version_

The enemies seemed endless to the duo as they fought desperately trying to reach the taunting Vizier. Kaileena took down a sand monster, with the Prince near her side. The Prince didn't leave her side as they fought, and the duo pushed forward using this tactic. But, Kaileena has the ability to teleport, and she thought that perhaps she could use her skills to get near to the Vizier. The Prince engaged himself with three enemies simultaneously, and Kaileena bit her bottom lip in deep thought.

"Prince!" She called to him and he turned to face her as she fought a monster. "I been thinking, that maybe I can teleport myself near the Vizier. -"

"No! I will not let you go on alone! Its too dangerous." He warned, and Kaileena knew that the Prince wanted to protect her, but at the same time Kaileena knew that there's no possible way for them to reach the Vizier if they kept fighting the way they did.

…

"Arjun!" Farah called, as she noticed the sudden noises of battle. "Do you hear the battle?" She asked, and Arjun looked towards the sight, he couldn't see it completely but he could see outlines of the battle.

"Its a big fight." He observed, and Farah nodded.

"Do you think its Kaileena and Prince?" She asked, and Arjun shrugged.

"We should check it out, it's not that far from here, and if it is Prince and Kaileena then they wouldn't survive for long." Arjun said in urgency and rushed off to the direction of the battle.

…

The Prince's arms grew tired, but he pushed himself further with the knowledge that he will reach the Vizier once he killed the sand monsters. But, the monsters seemed endless, and he found himself continuously looking over to Kaileena to check if she's doing well. However, he knew that she will be fine, but he still worried about her. **You need to push yourself further, the vizier is in sight! Forget about her and just go forward. **He shook the negative thoughts from his head.

"Listen we won't survive long like this, we need to split up." Kaileena said trying to restate her earlier suggestion, and the Prince knew it was the right thing to do, but he didn't want her to be far away from him. When she heard no reply from the Prince, she coaxed her head to look at him and continued. "If you keep being a distraction here and I can teleport to the Vizier then this whole ordeal will be over." She suggested with an understanding tone to her voice, but the Prince still refused to answer. "I will be fine, trust me." She said, and this time the Prince did look at her.

"Keep yourself safe then, and run away if things get dangerous." The Prince sighed in agreement with Kaileena. Then she struck down another enemy and made distance from the enemies.

"I will." She answered and closed her eyes.

"I love you." The Prince said offhandedly, and she opened her eyes with a grin on her face.

"I love you too."

…

Kaileena teleported herself to where she thought the Vizier was at but she made a mistake. She had only seen a glimpse of the Vizier before, which was at the end of the enemy lines, but instead of the Vizier she saw a big mirror that had replaced a side of a building. This confused her, she was sure that the Vizier is here somewhere, however her appearance had attracted a crowd of monsters that flooded the courtyard in which they battled in. Immediately, she pulled out her blades and began to slash at the first approaching monster. She contemplating on whether she should retreat back to the Prince, but she needed to inspect the mirror, maybe she can hold off the enemies and check the mirror.

…

Arjun jumped down the rooftop and landed quietly on the ground, and Farah did likewise. The scene amazed the couple when they laid their eyes on it. Perhaps, seventy or maybe a hundred monsters fought viciously in the courtyard. They also saw something that confirmed their suspicions, in the midst of the battle the Prince fought alone. However, when Farah looked towards the end of the enemy lines, she spotted another lone figure.

"Its Kaileena!" She pointed out, and Arjun's gaze followed her gesture.

"They are both alone, we need to help them out." Arjun observed, and Farah nodded.

"But are we going to help out Kaileena or the Prince?" Farah asked, and Arjun shook his head.

"We are going to have to split up, you can help out the Prince and I can go to Kaileena." He concluded, but Farah shook her head furiously.

"No, we stick together!" She argued, but it fell to deaf ears.

"We need to help them! Leaving either one alone will cost them their life! Will you risk that just to keep ourselves safe?" He retaliated, and Farah became quiet, with this statement Arjun pulled out his weapons.

"Be careful!" She cried from behind, and Arjun turned to her.

"You be careful!" He winked back and ran off.

…

Farah pulled the string of her bow back, and shot off an arrow that sailed through the air burying itself into an enemy behind the Prince. He stopped then looked back and saw Farah standing a few feet behind in higher ground. The look he gave her is a mixture of contempt, confusion, and bitterness. Farah didn't return any look back to him, but continued to fire her bow.

"So, you are helping a sand monster now?" He asked in dripping sarcasm.

"I guess it was common sense, a sand monster killing another sand monster didn't really make sense." She said with equal sarcasm.

"And when did this common sense finally come to you?" He said sharply, and Farah sighed.

"Do you want me to shoot myself in the knee or something? Yes, maybe I overreacted. But, you should have told me before!" She retorted back, and shot another enemy but the arrow came pretty close to graze his rib.

"Would you have listened?" He asked with sarcasm dripping in it again, and Farah growled.

"Just shut up! -"

"No, you shut up! -"

"After we beat the Vizier, I hope I never have to see you again!"

"Good! Because I am getting sick of hearing your annoying voice." He growled back making Farah scream in frustration. When she shot her next arrow, it almost took the Prince's head off. "Nice job, great aim at the head." He said in sarcasm.

"You should be relieved that you still have your head." She threatened.

"Actually, the only time I will feel any relief is when you put that bow down." He countered.

"I hate you with passion."

"Ooh I'm scared!" He growled back.

…

Arjun cut down the enemies in a path as he approached frantically to Kaileena, he had seen her from afar, but he was sure that he is going the right way. Millions of scenarios came to Arjun's mind as he thought about the position that Kaileena might be in. She's alone, and that's enough justification for Arjun to panic, he had made a promise that he will come back for her and he planned on keeping it. When he killed another sand monster, he finally saw Kaileena; he quickly rushed towards her and waved his arms trying to get her attention. "Kaileena!" He yelled, and she saw him.

"Arjun! What are you doing here?" She asked in shock.

"Keeping my promise to you!" He answered back and Kaileena smiled.

They fought next to each other, however they kept a good distance from each other to battle enemies separately, but enough space to help each other too. Kaileena found it extremely easy for her to manage the crowd with Arjun next to her. Abruptly, a screeching recognizable laugh came out of nowhere. Arjun looked at Kaileena for answers but she could only shrug.

"I think it has to do something with this mirror." She suggested and Arjun looked at the mirror.

"You think he's hiding in there?" He asked incredulously, and she shrugged. She approached the mirror and looked into it, for some reason she became drawn to it. The noises of battle were cancelled out as she focused on the mirror. She felt somehow hypnotized by it and she couldn't pull her eyes from it, she had to inspect this mirror.

"I'll try inspecting it-"

"Wait! Not now." Kaileena didn't seem to hear him, but he stopped talking anyway. Because at that moment the hair on the back of his neck stood up, and time seemed to freeze as he sensed something amiss. He looked frantically around for the source of his sudden concerns; he searched through the crowd of enemies. He scanned desperately, until he saw a shiny dagger soar through the air. The dagger had already past in his defenses, but it wasn't aimed towards him, instead it's going after Kaileena. The dagger is already too close to Kaileena for Arjun to stop it. "Kaileena!" He cried in desperation, but she didn't pay attention, there is no way for him to stop it and it would kill her. Arjun ran towards her, while yelling out her name, he reached her, but immediately noticed she isn't going to budge. With no time to think of any other options, so in a split second decision, he put his body between her and the dagger. The exceptionally long dagger pierced through Arjun's stomach spilling out blood, and he stood there gripping the dagger with confusion. Finally Kaileena snapped out of her hypnosis with the mirror and realized that Arjun has been stabbed.

"Nooo!" She screamed in disbelief, as she saw Arjun fall to the ground while clutching the dagger, and she tried to reach out to him, but she is caught roughly from behind. The hands that gripped her waist is old and wrinkly, it pulled her into the mirror. She tried to fight back, but the power is too overwhelming for her that she soon is dragged into the mirror, then a third hand came out of the mirror and snatched the dagger that stabbed Arjun.


	12. Love

_A/N: Soo one chapter only! Don't worry not a lot of chapters left...this chapter may bore some people but I felt it was appropriate. The next chapters may take some time to write. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Persia.**

Chapter 12: Love

_The Edited Version_

Farah strung back her bow and let loose another arrow, but the sand monster that she aimed at disappeared. Her arrow landed on the ground, however she didn't think about it, as she became confused when all the other enemies seem to vanish in thin air. She looked at the Prince for answers, but all he could do is shrug back. She got off her high perch and descended to the Prince, and scanned the area for Arjun and Kaileena.

"Arjun!" She called out as she walked towards the area he ran off to, and the Prince followed her.

"Kaileena!" He yelled but nobody answered. They grew concerned as no voices came to greet them, and they halted their breath when they saw a lone body squirming on the ground. Farah immediately recognized the person as Arjun.

"Arjun!" She screamed in concern as she ran to him, and landed on her knees next to his body. The condition he's in, made Farah want to scream. He's struggling to keep his breath steady, as his hands were in his stomach covered in blood, in fact the entire area encompassing him is soaked in blood. Holding back tears, Farah immediately tried to stop the bleeding, and put her hands on his stomach trying to put pressure on the wound.

"Farah." He said in between gasps for air.

"No, no don't talk, I need to stop the bleeding. Prince! Please help me." She pleaded as she struggled to press the wound, until finally the Prince came. "Can you pull out two pieces of cloth from anywhere, quickly!" She ordered, as she tried really hard to keep her voice steady, and the Prince complied with her orders, and produced two pieces of clothes. She took one cloth and wiped away as much of the blood she could from the wound, but the bleeding didn't stop. "I'm going to press on the wound and you can wrap the cloth around it, make sure it's tight." The Prince nodded, she pressed on the wound and she flinched as she heard Arjun gasp in pain, and the blood oozed on her hands feeling his guts. The Prince quickly finished wrapping the wound, but it didn't seem to work, as the wound bled through the white cloth. Farah tried desperately to press on the wound again to try to stop the bleeding, but her hands just became soaked in blood again. The Prince shook his head at her, but she refused to let go of Arjun, her breathing became uncontrollable as she tried to hold back tears. "Get me some water! -" She stopped talking when she felt a warm wet hand touch her hand.

"I am not going to survive -"

"Don't say that!" She screamed at him in disbelief. "You are going to live and thrive!" She said still trying to press on the wound, and he pulled her hands away from his wound while smiling at her.

"Its no use Farah, but I want to you tell that I love you and I always have loved you." He gently told her, and she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She reached out to his wound again but he stopped her.

"You told me that you would never leave me." She cried out as her tears fell down her cheeks and her breathing became harder. He reached out and wiped away her tears, leaving a trail of blood on her cheeks.

"I will never leave you." He replied and she shifted so his head will be on her lap. She gently stroked his cheeks, and looked at him lovingly.

"You're right, we will never be separated." She said grudgingly trying hard not to panic as another tear fell from her eye, and Arjun smiled again.

"Promise me you will be strong." He told her while looking at her in the eyes, and she wanted to cry out, how could she be strong if he is the only one that kept her strong? What will she do now? She felt Arjun's blood pouring on her skirt, he is dying and her heart began to rip apart.

"I promise, my love." She whispered in his ear, then kissed him. Sadly, it's the first time she has kissed him, and the kiss was sweet and long awaited.

"I will always survive for you." He whispered back while smiling, as he closed his eyes. He seemed at peace, warm, and Farah continued to stroke his face.

"You will survive, then we will go to Jaipur and tell my sister that we want to get married. You know, I can see our marriage! I know exactly what I am going to wear; I actually already planned out our whole wedding. You always said gold made my skin glow and I like pink so I was thinking a wedding dress that is gold and pink! I know how you don't like heavy clothing so I think a light suit would be good for you. We would have our wedding outside where we can hear the birds chirp and have the wind in our hair. After we get married I would stay in your home, while you continue being a soldier. Then we will have children, two boys, and a girl just for me. We will raise our children with love and watch them grow up. We will have grand children, and we will be old grandparents!" Her eyes are glossed over as she imagined her life, with a smile on her face. "Isn't it wonderful?" She asked, and she looked down to Arjun as if anticipating an answer. But, she received none, he isn't warm anymore, and in fact he's cold. His eyes are closed, but he still has his smile pasted on his face. "Wake up." She whispered to him, but nothing came back. "Arjun." She said and shook his dead weight. "Wake up! Arjun!" Her smile quickly faded away as she desperately tried to shake him awake. "Please wake up!" She said in desperation, and her stomach began to turn, and she looked around desperate for answers and saw the Prince leaning on a pillar.

"He's gone." The words pierced her heart; it hurt her so much that she couldn't formulate any words to answer his assertion.

"Nooo. No. You are wrong, we have our whole life to live." She said in delusion, but the Prince just shook his head. "Yes he told me, didn't you hear him? He told me that he would never leave me!" The Prince just looked at her with disbelief, but Farah didn't care. "He's just sleeping." She said and she began to shake him again, but then she felt his cold body. It was so cold and she looked at his face and he isn't breathing. Then it hit her, and it hit her profoundly, _he's dead_. Farah began to shake her head in denial but the tears came out anyway, and her breathing came in short gasps. The pain is so profound in her heart, as she poured out her tears, it's like someone had took a knife and cut off a piece of her heart. It hurts so much, that she wanted to stab her stomach, and her intestines felt scrambled. She let out a loud screeching cry as she threw herself onto Arjun's body. Her tears contradicted his cold chest as her warm tears fell freely and made rivers. The agonizing pain in her body escaped through her throat as she screamed out in pain. The Prince heard Farah's agonizing screams, and felt a tug in his heart for her but he held it back. She cried till the tears began to sting her cheeks and eyes, and her throat became hoarse from her wails.

...

Farah's eyes groggily opened to see the night sky dotted with little stars, she sighed, her eyes still hurt, with caked dried tears on her eyelids and it's painful to blink. Her eyes are red from sobbing, there's a red line under her eyelid and her cheeks are swollen. The side of her head is still placed on Arjun's chest. She stayed in this position for a while, and felt Arjun's cold body, she didn't cry this time, it seems like her tears have stopped producing. Then slowly she sat up, and took one final look at Arjun before she scanned the area she's in. The Prince is still posted on the side of the pillar. He noticed that she's looking at him, the sight of her made him shaken, her eyes and cheeks are swollen, and she looked depressed.

"Have you been awake all this time?" She whispered to him in the night sky, and he nodded. Then she looked back at Arjun, and she felt hollow like she cried out all her sorrow. The tingling feeling still filled up Farah's stomach when she looked Arjun, but she could handle it now. "Its time to set Arjun free." She said.

"I've already got the wood." He said, and she nodded her understanding then kneeled by Arjun. Carefully, and tentatively she began to remove Arjun's belongings from him until he is just down to his own clothes to cover him. She wrapped up all of his belongings and put it in a safe spot so she could retrieve it later. The Prince had already set the wood up for Arjun, and she leaned in and gave him one final kiss on the lips. Then both the Prince and Farah lifted Arjun placing him gently on the wooden bed for him to lay on. They stood for a while and Farah looked at Arjun with her head down. A final tear fell from her eye and landed on Arjun's cheek, it slid down his cheek like he is crying too. She lifted her head and nodded to the Prince for him to light the fire. The Prince carefully lit the wood on fire and it slowly began to burn. Arjun's face still had a smile, his face suffered no discoloration, he looked warm and it looked like he's sleeping, he seemed at peace. Farah only looked at Arjun face during the time the flames began to engulf the wood. Then she watched painfully as the flames spread out all over Arjun's body then slowly engulfing his face. Farah pulled her eyes away from the fire, and began to lightly sob, because she will never see Arjun again. A strong set of arms gripped and pulled her near to his chest. She invited the embrace and she sobbed softly on his chest as he held her close. Her warm tears covered his chest then he lifted his hand and gently began to caress her hair. He offered her comfort as a friend to another friend.

...

The fire soon died out leaving a pile of ashes that the Prince and Farah distributed into the air letting Arjun's spirit free. They both stood and watched the dawn give birth to another day. It was a while before Farah began to prepare herself again. "We have to find Kaileena." She said as she slung her bow over her shoulder, and she felt Arjun's necklace thump on her chest, old memories came to Farah. She shook the thoughts away, this isn't Arjun's necklace, it's Durga's and she has failed to protect Arjun. Out of anger she ripped the necklace out and threw it down making the necklace shatter into pieces. "Let's go." She said with determination as she walked, but the Prince looked at the broken necklace and quickly picked up the pieces tucking it in his pocket.

_A/N: In Indian tradition it is a custom to burn the dead and spread out the ashes, if anyone was just wondering why I had Arjun cremated after he died._


	13. Memories

_A/N: So this might seem repetitive like the one before it, but it is here with reason. But, in all fairness I am posting another chapter so Enjoy :) REVIEW pweety please! Oh yea italics are flashbacks._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Persia.**

Chapter 13: Memories

_The Edited Version_

_She burst through the building running as fast her feet could carry her through the night sky. Her eyes shined with determination as her strides quickened and the wind seemed to brush off her silky skin._

_"Maharajkumari!" He yelled, and she could hear his footsteps on the ground but she kept peddling her sandals on the soft grass. "Where are you going?" He asked, and Farah knew he's closing in on her, and she pushed herself harder. However, she didn't get far, when she felt strong hands gripping her waist. The next thing she knew they were tumbling on the soft ground, however she isn't going to end this without a fight. She rolled around trying to gain control of their momentum, as she landed on top of him then he rolled her over and landing top of her. "Stop fighting me!" He cried as she twisted and landed on him._

_"No!" She screamed back at him, and he growled rolling her to land on top of her, but this time he made sure to keep her under him by pinning her arms on the ground._

_"Why not?" He asked as he gasped for air and she glared at him._

_"Why can't you just let me go!" She replied as she tried to break away but he had her pinned on the ground._

_"Why? Its my job to keep you safe!" He stated and she stopped fighting him. "I can't simply allow you to go off anywhere then I would be punished, do you understand me?" He asked, and she looked away from him. She noticed then that she couldn't see the stars in the night sky. Why couldn't she see the stars? The sky is not pitch black, it's more of a purplish orange color and it's the dead of night yet the fires that burned kept the night away. _

_"You don't understand! This is all my fault." She argued back and he rolled his eyes at her._

_"You're right I don't understand how whatever happens in Babylon has anything to do with you." Farah didn't know if he was being sarcastic, and she returned a glare at him._

_"Of course you wouldn't understand, you're just a soldier -"_

_"Yes just a soldier!" He cheered while he ignored her protests, as he got up then roughly picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. _

_"Let go of me!" She screamed and banged her hands on his back, but he ignored it and kept walking._

_"We are going to Jaipur, and it is final." He said and Farah growled in anger._

_"You stupid brute -"_

_"Keep talking brat." Farah became red from rage as her legs dangled in front of him._

_"You think I am a snobby brat?" She snorted, clearly being offended and he smirked._

_"Well ever since I saved you, I haven't heard a single thank you." He said sarcastically, which only made Farah angrier._

_"I wouldn't consider this saving, it's more like kidnapping." She sneered; she stopped fighting him as she figured that he wouldn't put her down anyway._

_"Oh, really? Would you like to go back to the Vizier? Did you forget how helpless you were; now you want to go back to him, alone at that! -"_

_"Stop being sarcastic! At least now I have a weapon. -"_

_"A bow?" The moment he said it, he busted out laughing, and Farah didn't appreciate the humor._

_"I told you to stop being sarcastic. -"_

_"I wasn't being sarcastic, it's just funny." He said in between laughs._

_"Put me down."_

_"You're going to run away." He said while shaking his head._

_"Well even if tried I wouldn't be able to escape, because you are so strong and fast." She said in dripping sarcasm, and he thought about it then shrugged. He gently let her stand on the ground, and she faced him with dissatisfaction also she had her hands on her hips._

_"Finally I get a compliment." He said through his smiling teeth, and Farah wondered how this man found humor at this time. Didn't he know that she is upset, is he trying to lighten her mood? Or is he trying to get on her nerves, but it's a war here in Babylon. It didn't seem to affect him, it's like he's already used to it, and just came up with the best way to cope with it._

_"Don't flatter yourself." She scoffed._

_"Now, I need you to understand that this whole idea of you going against the Vizier is crazy and suicidal. It doesn't matter if somehow you are involved in it, the damage is already done. You would just be another victim." He explained as his tone became serious again. This made Farah think deeply, is it all worth it? Then her eyes drifting back to the sky, and she knew that deep inside her heart she would never forgive herself if she left Babylon in the state it's in. _

_"I understand." She said softly, and he relaxed when he noticed she wasn't angry anymore. "But, look at the sky." She whispered, and he looked at her peculiarly. Slowly he pulled his gaze from her allowing himself to look at the sky and sit on the soft grass. "Do you see what I see?" She asked as she sat down next to him and his eyes were wide open looking at the sky._

_"The stars are hidden." He said in wonder, and Farah faintly smiled._

_"Do you know why?" She asked as she looked at him while he stared at the sky._

_"Because of the smoke." He answered then he looked at her, and saw the sparkle of fortitude in her eyes._

_"Do you know why I can't go with you now?" She said, as he studied her face. Farah wondered what he's thinking, but she noticed that he his eyes seemed to get softer as if he understood her or maybe he appreciated her._

_"I know." He said softly, and she smiled as she got up with him standing up with her. _

_"Tell my sister, that I am sorry." She said as she began to walk away and she didn't know why but maybe it was the way she swayed in the night or what she said but she heard his voice again._

_"Wait!" He yelled as walked to her, and they were caught in the moonlight. "I will come with you." He said with determination, and she looked at him as he bore his eyes into her's. The moonlight seemed to make his eyes twinkle and give him a bluish hue, for some reason she felt a tug of connection with him._

_"Babylon is none of your-"_

_"It doesn't matter, I will come with you whether you like it or not." He said, and Farah couldn't argue with his willpower._

...

Farah remembered every moment of Arjun in her life, and it came painfully from her heart. The memories played over and over in her mind as her eyes are glossed over. She didn't know where the Prince is but she's blind, the only things she saw are of Arjun and how she had convinced Arjun to come with her. Well, she didn't tell him to come with her but what else was he going to do? Just let her go? No, he was going to continue fighting in Babylon, if she was going to keep fighting. Farah wondered what if she had just left everything and went with him that day. Then he wouldn't have died, because she stayed and he died. She led to his death. A string of pain erupted in her heart as she bit back another tear. Farah remembered that day over a year ago, how it smelled and felt that night. She wished she could turn back time to that night and change everything. He died because of her, and he died because he wanted to save Kaileena. Farah will make sure his death didn't go in vain; she will rescue Kaileena to make sure that Arjun didn't sacrifice his life for nothing.

Her hands were automatically intertwined with her bow as she ran through enemies with determination. When she received a new wound she didn't feel it, and she couldn't hear anything because all she could hear is Arjun's voice. She fired her bow furiously aiming at necks and taking no pity on the monsters she killed. Everything is a blur to her as she fought off attackers, she didn't realize it but she's in the midst of battle. Suddenly, she felt her body defaulting her and she fell to her knees but she caught herself allowing her to be on her feet but then a knife entered the back of her knee. She would have screamed but she only let out a growl, and spun around and attacked with her bow. She beat the creature with her bow repeatedly, but the only thing she saw is Arjun dying on the ground. Strong arms gripped her waist and hoisted her gently in the air then ran into a near by ruined building slamming her against the wall. She opened her eyes to see a terrified Prince looking back at her, while she was pinned by him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He screamed at her. **I been telling you that she's nuts.**

"Nothing." She insisted, but he still had a firm grip on her.

"No, you are not! Do you even hear me on the battlefield?" He asked as he looked at her eyes, but it seemed that they weren't connecting. "Stop day dreaming about Arjun! He's dead, dead, dead! He's never coming back! -"

"I know that! -"

"You don't! You are clouding your judgment, I can't keep trying to save you when you run off and engage in confrontations." He pointed out, and he really did feel terrible for telling her. **Then maybe you should stop saving her? **He saw the clouds disappearing in her eyes, but then he saw the sorrow, and how she is lost. Somehow he felt like he's staring at himself, he remembered when he had no regard for himself and kept killing everything with no remorse. **That was the best time of your life! Admit it**! _You know I have ignored you all this time._ **You're not ignoring me right now**. _Just do something else please. _**Like?**_ I don't know_! **Then how the hell will I know?** _Go..Nevermind just shut it. _

"You don't have to be by my side if you don't want to, I'll be fine on my own." She said weakly, as her face cringed, and the Prince's face began to soften as he let go of her.

"Look at you." He whispered as he rubbed her cheek, and she looked down. "Do you think Arjun wants you go out and kill yourself? No, he wanted you to be strong." He said on the verge of tears as he looked at Farah's scars and wounds.

"How do I stay strong?" She whispered as she looked up with pleading eyes, and the Prince bit his bottom lip.

"Remember Arjun as who he was and that will keep you strong, never think about what could have happened. Because if you keep wondering what could have happened." He said as he looked at Farah's eyes, and said the words from his heart. "Then you can never move on to what happened." He finished, and Farah's mood became softer. Her eyes searched within his eyes, and he allowed her to pry into his soul. For a moment, time seemed to have freeze because he realized that he too has been holding on to the "What if" scenarios never allowing himself to understand the truth.

"We have to find Kaileena." She said as she snapped out of looking in the Prince's eyes, and remembered the task at hand when her vision cleared.

"Right." He said breaking their moment, until Farah spotted something in the distance through a window.

"Wait, look at this." She pointed to the window, and the Prince followed her eyes to the window. Outside the window in the distance they saw a being tied on top of a tower.

"Its Kaileena."


	14. Kaileena

_A/N: Two more chapters left. Enjoy Review please. :)_

_A/N: Also the italics are flashbacks, bold words are Kaileena's thoughts, and bold italic is the other voice in her head._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Persia.**

Chapter 14: Kaileena

_The Edited Version_

_The little girl pressed her palms on the glass and looked into it with her big emerald eyes. Her brown hair flew with the air that surrounded her tiny body. The place she knew as home garnered to her every wish, but it often left her to be curious of the entire world. What lay outside of these walls that encased her? She wondered as she saw golden sprinkles falling inside the glass, leaving her mouth open with awe._

_"Pay good attention to what I am telling you." Said the silver being floating behind her, it stood in front of a huge window that allowed the sunlight to seep inside. Kaileena didn't know who this person is, but it's something like a mother figure, it told her how to do everything, and taught her of purpose._

_"What is it, Kusa?" The little girl asked, as she looked inside the huge hourglass. Kaileena named this being Kusa, because she didn't have any other names to call it, also the being accepted the name._

_"It is your purpose." Kusa answered, and Kaileena looked back at her with confusion._

_"My purpose?" She asked._

_"You are too young to understand, but you were created by time itself." Kaileena's eyes widened but she didn't understand about how could she be created by time. "My child, you are not ordinary, you have a important mission in your life." Kusa said, but still the little girl couldn't grasp what it meant. "Time has no ending, nor beginning, your life has just begun but you will remain alive for a very long time, until your fate comes. During your life, it is your duty as an Empress of Time, to create the Sands of Time." _

_"You mean I am the Empress of Time?" Kaileena asked with bright eyes as she looked at Kusa._

_"Yes, my child. But, not at this moment." _

_"And the Sands of Time." Kaileena said then she looked at the hourglass again, and then pointed at it. "This?" She asked._

_"Correct. You will devout your entire life to develop these sands and control time." Kusa said and Kaileena stared out the window wondering what her life would hold for her._

_"Will I ever have friends, or sisters?" The child asked with eagerness hoping she wouldn't have to live her life alone._

_"No, you may not. You were not created to serve your needs; you were created to carry out the Time's needs. You will live longer than any human, and would be capable to have as much power under your disposal. Although, you are a child, you will soon learn that human society is not a suitable place for you, and you will never be able to fit in with them." It explained to her, and immediately Kaileena felt her spirits lowered as she looked down to the floor. "Until your fate." _

_"My fate?" She asked quizzically._

_"About 300 years from now, a wandering man will come here and kill you, ending your time as Empress and returning your body to time." Kusa explained, but Kaileena didn't want to accept it as she shook her head in denial._

_"Can't I change it-"_

_"You may never change your fate!" It screamed in a booming voice that shook the entire palace and almost made Kaileena fall down as she clutched her ears in fear. "I am sorry, my child." It apologized after a while and Kaileena looked up at it and removed her hands from her ears. "But, the timeline is fragile and changing it will come with extreme consequences, do you understand? You must cope with it, and accept it." Kusa said but Kaileena remained sitting on the floor, until she stood up._

_"Well then I don't want to be the Empress!" She said as she ran away from Kusa to enter the hallway. Opening the door to her room, she threw herself onto the bed. Lightly she sobbed on the sheets that are pink and the room is fit for a princess, however Kaileena felt like a prisoner. Why couldn't she be able to live a normal life? What would be the difference if she had another person to be with? Kaileena squinted her eyes again as the silver light came into view. "What am I?" She asked Kusa once it came into her view._

_"You are time-"_

_"No, I mean am I flesh, am I mortal?" She cut in Kusa's words; Kaileena became tired of listening to the same old fate stories._

_"You were created as a artificial being, you are simply a manifestation of time. If you were to be cut, blood would not come out, it would be sand. You are an object of time, and probably won't be able to bare children, or be able to contain humanely feelings whatsoever. -"_

_"What am I feeling right now?" She interjected sharply, trying to catch Kusa off guard._

_"Confusion." It answered._

_"Isn't that a humane feeling."_

_"Could be, or just acting like a child. But it doesn't matter, after 300 years you will forget all traces of humanism." It answered matter of factly, and Kaileena couldn't argue it, not until 300 years later..._

...

She opened her emerald eyes and saw the open sky, it's daytime but instead of seeing the sun she saw only smoke blocking the sun. The breeze touched her body, as she realized that she's tied on top of a tower and is about five stories high in the air. A rush of memories came to her as she remembered what happened before she was kidnapped. Arjun! The name screamed from the pit of her stomach, the last time she saw him getting stabbed. The dagger was meant to be thrown at her, why did he sacrifice himself for her? A tear fell from her eye running down her cheek as she thought about Arjun. She could feel his coin in her pocket, and it seem to burn her.

While biting her bottom lip, she hoped that Arjun is fine, but then she thought in retrospective as she stood dangling in air. Looking down at the buildings, she wondered about her life, she remembered how Kusa had told her about the fate she was supposed to fall. The man who was supposed to kill her, had saved her life, and she remembered how lonely she was in that island. How much she wanted to explore the world as a child, but was always clouded with thoughts of paranoia. Kusa had told her that she would never have friends, what are Arjun, Prince, and Farah then? She lived past 300 years and she felt love, definitely had beat the odds that Kusa had told her.

As if he controlled air itself the old wrinkly Vizier appeared in front of Kaileena. She immediately squinted her eyes away from him, as he came close her.

"Does my appearance offend you?" He sniveled as he gripped her cheek to face him. Kaileena only exhibited hatred for this man, and when she tried to teleport away, she couldn't for some reason. "Trying to escape?" She barred her teeth at him.

"What did you do?" She asked incredulously.

"I put a spell on you so you will stick on that pole." He answered, and she looked at him in utter disgust.

"What do you want from me." She asked, and he began to laugh.

"Its quite simple." He said while pulling out the dagger of time from his pocket. "I want eternal life." He finished as he viciously pointed at the dagger at her. "The only way I can achieve it is by killing you."

Kaileena had to admit that she wasn't surprised that he wanted to kill her; it seemed death traveled with her. She's stuck on this pole, with the Vizier and Prince is nowhere in sight. The coin began to heat up and suddenly it burned her. She focused on the coin trying to see why is it burning.

_**Kaileena you belong here**_...**Arjun is that you? **_**Yes**_...his voice was in a watery tone as it trailed off. **Where are you?** _**With you**_...**You're dead?** _**You need to stop the Vizier...he can't get immortality**_**...I can't**. _**Yes you can...**_**How?** _**Focus...**_

Fighting her tears, she looked up and saw the Vizier coughing, and knew that she couldn't just stand here and let him kill her. She closed her eyes and focused on the coin and gathered herself together. Kaileena felt supernatural powers coming to her summoning, these powers she never felt before. The pole began to disappear behind her back and she knew her powers had returned to her. Determined she faced the Vizier and teleported next to him, he was shocked to see her free, but before he could say anything. Kaileena had already pulled out a blade and slashed his chest while stripping him of the dagger. He fell off the tower falling 5 stories down to the ground, but Kaileena didn't pay attention to him any longer. The dagger is in her hands now and she looked at it with intent.

Caught in deep thought as she looked at it, wondering if the Vizier wasn't able to kill her, another will try again. And what will happen next time? More lives would die just because some deranged tyrant wanting to become immortal. Would she risk losing the Prince or Farah? She lost Arjun already; he had saved her twice now. No, she wouldn't risk it again, it had been 300 long years, and it's time for her to leave on her own terms. She looked down seeing the Prince and Farah rushing towards her from the ground. Kaileena smiled then gripped the dagger with both hands and thrust it into her chest piercing her heart. She didn't feel any pain when she plunged it in, there wasn't even blood, instead its golden sand that poured out of her wound. Both the Prince and Farah looked horrified as they tried to say something but couldn't get the words to come out. The golden sand began to vaporize Kaileena, as she looked down and gave a final farewell to the Prince and Farah. A golden light appeared in front of Kaileena, and she recognized the person, it's Arjun smiling at her.

"I think it is time that I showed you my home." He said to her, out stretching his golden translucent hand to her, as Kaileena became golden too.

"I would like that." She answered as she took his hand and entered the light to her new life.


	15. Revelation

_A/N: Haha it seems like I am torturing my reviewers with killing off the characters. I am so sorry, thank you for the reviews! So, congratulations for surviving through the tragedies, and the good news is that there will be no more tragedies from now on, but there is only one more chapter left in this story._

_A/N: Now I got a question for all my lovely readers, if I should do a sequel to this? Would anyone read it? Please tell me :)_

_A/N: Anyway so this chapter is based solely on the Prince's point of view. Enjoy and please review._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Persia.**

Chapter 15: Revelation

_The Edited Version_

The Prince felt a jolt run up his spine when his eyes witnessed Kaileena plunging the dagger of time into her own heart. He didn't know what to do or say, he just tried to deny it and push himself towards the tower. Farah's screams of sorrow screeched through his mind, but his strides became quicker. At the bottom of the tower he saw a bloody corpse of the distorted Vizier, but he didn't pay attention to the Vizier anymore. Racing up the 5 flights of stairs, he tried desperately to hold back his tears until he finally reached the top of the tower. The Prince immediately looked around for any trace of Kaileena, but there is nothing. Not even a single speck of her body, it's akin to her being vanished. The only trace of her is on the ground, the dagger of time. Slowly, the Prince moved to it and picked it up as he landed on his knees. For a while he stared at it not knowing what else to do, he thought of how much he went through because of this dagger. Then he felt the rising tides inside of his stomach creating a slit in his heart making him feel pain scorching throughout his body, especially in his heart. "Kaileena." He whispered to himself as he was fighting to control his tears. His eyebrow began to furrow, and his lips became thin as he fought back his rising feelings. He felt Farah's gentle hand on his shoulder, and he invited her embrace, gripping her tightly. "Why?" It's the only question that kept repeating itself in his mind.

"I don't know." She sobbed softly on his shoulder, and the warm tears coincided with the fiery eruptions inside the Prince's body. This pain, it felt so excruciating to the Prince. **Oh quit crying over her, you cry over women too much.**

"I failed her, I told her on the boat that I would protect her. Why did she give up her life? I would have been here!" He said weakly trying to grasp for any reason to fill the void in his heart.

"We both did." She said, but it fell to deaf ears as the Prince pondered for reasons. **You don't get it do you?** _What?_ **Have you noticed that the Vizier is dead? **_Yes, but I don't get where you are going with this, why would she kill herself if the Vizier is dead._** She killed herself in order to make sure that nobody else would try to become immortal. **_But, why would she think anyone else would want to be immortal? _**You are truly clueless! You actually thought Kaileena was going to live in peace! Pathetic.**

The dagger began to glow a bright color that looked like the sun, and the Prince looked to Farah for answers but she seemed just as confused. Then he saw a golden translucent humanoid appear floating in front of him, and it seem like this humanoid was holding onto someone's hand but the Prince couldn't see the other person. The Prince was at a loss of words, as he stared at the humanoid, and she smiled warmly at him. _It's Kaileena!_ He slowly stood up, and reached out to her but he retracted it soon. Feeling the tear in his heart, he knew what she wanted from him, and he looked at the dagger in his hand. He extended the dagger to her, and it disappeared in Kaileena's hand. The Prince felt the tug in his arm, and the chain fell off his arm making a big clang noise on the ground. Then with a flash, she was gone along with the person she was holding hands with. "Kaileena!" He screamed to the empty air, but he knew that she is gone. He stood there for a moment and pondered his thoughts, everything is over, all these years, and it's finally over.

"Is it over?" Farah asked behind him, and the Prince was about to turn and answer her until**. Do you really think its over?** _Your still here!_ **Of course. **_But, the Vizier, the sands.._**Are all gone?** _Yes._ **But, I am not the sands**. _Then what are you?_ **You.**

"No, its not." He answered as he fought back his anger within himself, and Farah looked at him perplexed. _What do you want from me?_ **I want everything!** The Dark Prince began to assault his mind; so painful was it that the Prince wanted to pull his hair out. He began to clutch his head out of pain. He felt Farah's hand on his arm, trying to comfort him, but he pushed her away, immediately he felt awful for pushing her. "Farah...Its the Dark Prince.." He pleaded with her, as he clung on to his head.

"But, the sands are gone." She said trying to calm him, but it failed.

"Noo, its a part of me now." He wanted to scream out in agony, that he fell to his knees. **EVERYTHING is mine! I will take it from you! **_No, you can't..._The Prince's vision began to blur, as he felt his wobbly legs, he tried to stand but he couldn't. Soon the blurry vision began to take a tinted light to it and everything became gray. He saw Farah in front of him but he couldn't talk anymore, then he fell into complete darkness.


	16. Encore

_A/N: OMG I totally wrote this on a sugar high last night! Last chapter of this story, and I am very thankful for everyone that has read my story or will be reading it. I enjoyed writing it :) Tell me what do you think of it, don't hold back opinions, and for that sequel which is if I do write it, I'm going to call it Unfaithful. I think Unfaithful will be rated T and will turn into rated M later, I don't know what do you guys think of it? And should I put Kaileena and Arjun in it? So I will be editing this story first, and maybe I will be adding some more stuff to it. Then after I edit this story, I will MAYBE start Unfaithful, if people want it. So message me! Please review and remember, Enjoy :)_

_A/N: Also the Dark Prince is not going to be in italics anymore._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Persia.**

Chapter 16: Encore

_The Edited Version_

"Prince!" She screamed while reaching towards him when he began to fall on the ground. She stared at him on the floor, and he laid eerily still. Fearing the worst, Farah kneeled down to him and cradled his head tenderly in her arms. His eyes are shut, but Farah knew that he is fighting something that she hardly knew about. Flashes of deja vu entered her thoughts as she looked at the Prince's face; it's like Arjun all over again. No, she wouldn't let the Prince die, too many people died already. But, her tears betrayed her thoughts; she was already picturing the Prince like Arjun. She tried hard not to let a scream seep through her lips, and she held onto his face tighter. Then, he shuddered, _he moved!_ That means he's alive, he's fighting the demons within himself. Farah wished she could fight off all of the Prince's demons for him, but all she could do is to support him in this fight.

...

"Is that all you got?" He mocked the Prince with his teasing words that cut through the Prince's emotional defenses. But, immediately the Prince shook it off and growled at him. He swiped his sword at the Dark Prince, but he simply dodged it and laughed at him. "Do you really think you can beat me?" He said.

"Quit talking!" The Prince growled at the burnt Prince and the Dark Prince sent him a pearly smile.

"You know it's the truth. Face it, everything you have ever done has ended in failure." The Prince somehow knew in his heart that this is the truth but he tried to shake it off and attack again. "Come on, I am you. You just have accept it and let me take over." He said with confidence, but the Prince simply attacked more furiously after his words. "Listen, I can take better care of Persia I can even.." He stopped in mid sentence and began to transform into another person, it's Arjun. "Take care of Farah better than you." He smiled with the face of Arjun, and the Prince let out a battle cry. The weapons of each fighter clashed over and over in the dark cavern, this time the Dark Prince didn't say a word because he was working too feverishly trying to block every shot the Prince threw.

...

Farah's tears dripped on his neck as she witnessed his skin becoming pale and he's twitching too much in his deep slumber. His breathing is low, his forehead is beaded with sweat, and all Farah could do is pray for him to wake up. "Please, wake up." She cried and she knew he isn't going to answer her, and then she shook him. A wave of guilt fled through her body when she looked at his face, how she never gave him a chance to explain everything to her. How he showed that he cared for her, and all she could do was ignore him. If he left her, then she would be alone in this world, and her sobs came out like rivers as she tried desperately to wake him up. Her stomach burned with anxiety that it affected her heart so she couldn't breath, and she bent down putting an ear on his chest. She heard his heart beats as her salty tears fell on chest, and she began to breath easier as she heard his heart. Then she felt a surge that started from her hips and traveled up to her throat, this surge was like lightning and it told her to be strong. Yes, she had to be strong for the Prince, and she must make sure that he will be alive.

...

"She belongs to me!" The Dark Prince screamed at the Prince, and the Prince felt his eyes watering up trying hard to remind himself that this is not Arjun. "She will never be yours, only I will be in her heart." He said sadistically, and the Prince lunged forward with anger. But, he dodged it, like he always did.

"You are not Arjun!" He protested, and he felt a string of tiredness within himself. The Prince wondered how much longer he could fight the Dark Prince, before he beat him.

...

Farah wondered on the last words the Prince said to her before he fell down into deep slumber. She remembered that he said the Dark Prince is part of him now. So, this Dark Prince must just be the darker side of the Prince's personality and not actually a physical being. That means that the Prince should just abandon those thoughts, and not engage with them. She looked at the Prince's face and pondered if the Prince would really hear her advice to him, but she had to do something. "Prince, just stop fighting and ignore the darker part of yourself! It's not real! Let go of your rage!" She desperately yelled at him, hoping he could hear her.

...

The Prince was gasping for air, and he wondered how could the Dark Prince be taunting and not be tired? But, this time the Dark Prince is taking the offensive and the Prince had to dodge all the hits. But, his body is faltering him, and also his mind couldn't fight the Dark Prince anymore.

"Prince! Stop fighting!" It's Farah's voice and the Prince panicked when he saw Farah standing before a door.

"Farah leave this place!" He yelled back, but she didn't budging.

"Its only a figment of your imagination. Just let your rage go and come with me." She pleaded and the Prince looked at the Dark Prince.

"Are you going to leave me alive?" He smirked and the Prince let out a snarl fighting him again.

"Please! You are only fighting yourself, ignore your darker side!" She yelled while they were fighting, and the Prince stopped then looked at her. "Come with me and you will never have to fight again." She said as she extended her hand to him. "Don't you want peace?" Of course he wanted peace so badly. "Come." The Prince put his weapons down and gripped her hand.

"You are going to listen to her?" The Dark Prince gawked.

"Ignore him." She assured him.

"Don't leave me! I will always be here! Remember this-" The Prince stepped into the door with Farah while ignoring the Dark Prince.

...

"Please, ignore him." She whispered as another single tear fell from her eye to his chest. The whole side of her head, which is placed on the Prince's chest, is wet, but she didn't care. Then suddenly, she felt his chest burst into huge gasps of breathing, surprised by this, she looked at his face. _He's awake!_ For a moment she froze when she saw his beautiful eyes again and she didn't know what to say.

The Prince saw Farah on top of himself when he opened his eyes and he noticed that she was crying. He smiled gently to her shocked face, and reached up wiping away a tear from her cheek. Then she got off of him, and smiled graciously at him as he got into a sitting position. "You saved me." He whispered dreamily to her, and the tears of joy came out of her eyes as she hugged him. He returned back the hug with as much passion as she did.

"Your alive." She cried, and he began to brush her hair.

"Its over." He told her and she broke the hug to look at his eyes. Then they realized that they were on top of a tower, as they walked to the edge to look out the city. There were no more sand monsters, no more vizier, no more Dark Prince, and no more fires. The air was fresh and the breeze felt cool, it was like the first time he saw Babylon for years. It seemed like hours that they stood and watched in awe at the city they saved from disaster. The sun seemed to seep through the dark smoky clouds that hid it from Babylon, now the sun shined on Babylon like it did before the disaster. For some odd reason they also felt the presence of two other beings with them at that moment.

The spirits of Kaileena and Arjun stood unknowingly beside the Prince and Farah watching the scenery with the couple. Kaileena looked at Arjun and he nodded then they descended to their world again decided to leave the Prince and Farah alone in this moment. Leaving the Prince and Farah feeling abnormal about the strange sensations they felt.

"Its beautiful." She breathed as her eyes looked in wonder at the city, and the Prince looked at her, then looked away to the city.

"It is." He agreed, and then she looked at him and smiled.

"But, I have a question for you that I had for a very long time now." She smiled and the Prince looked at her with confusion. "How did you really know my name?" The Prince immediately had a beaming smile on his face when she said that, so she knew that he lied to her. There is only one-way to explain this to her, and he smirked then brushed her bang to the side.

"Most people think time is like a river that flows swift and sure in one direction, but I have seen the face of time and I can tell you they are wrong. Time is an ocean in a storm. You may wonder who I am and why I say this sit down, and I will tell you a tale like none that you have ever heard..."

THE END...j/k to be continued!


End file.
